The Princess of the Tower
by NickyJean
Summary: To what lengths will Lex go to in order to keep Chloe alive...Chlex...Hi I'm back...a quick rewrite just a couple of parts in Chapt 9 and a newly added chapt 10...It's short but there will be more soon...crossing my heart...
1. Discoveries

****

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

****

Disclaimer: Not yet but I'm trying…do you think I can get anything with my good looks. Well if not can I use yours? 

****

Timeline: Future fanfic that takes place in late season two. 

Chapter One * Discovery*

The pain was numbing but Chloe knew her mind was actually in a haze from the drugs that were forcefully pumped into her system. She tried to awaken her groggy limbs but they refused her every whim. The only sense that was working was her sense of sound. Needless to say it wasn't much of a comfort. 

"I don't understand why we just don't pop her. You know Mr. Luthor isn't going to like loose ends." The voice was harsh but sounded nonchalant about the thought of ending her life. It drove a shiver down her spine. 

"The town's too small. Her missing would bring up too many questions considering everybody she's talked to about this. If she gets hurt it's all over the town that Mr. Luthor had something to do with it and we don't want that."

"Of course you two idiots mentioning my name constantly would leave me absolutely no choice but to kill her now would it?" The cold voice of Lionel Luthor was the one bucket of ice that drove Chloe to full alertness. She stayed perfectly still, but her mind fog had lifted and the bruises she suffered in her capture were beginning to throb. 

"Now, what are we going to do with you, little one?" Lionel asked rhetorically as he paced the room. The two gunmen wisely remained silent as Lionel contemplated his next move. "Snap her neck then total her car, and make sure _this one_ is believed to be an accident."

Chloe fought to keep her fear from showing as she continued to feign her earlier drug induced state. Then she heard one of the men approaching and Lionel's retreating form. Chloe panicked. "You can't do this Mr. Luthor. You'll never get away with it."

Lionel stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to the girl tied helplessly to a chair. "I'm not used to being told what I can and can't do Ms. Sullivan, especially by children."

"Well, this child was on the phone when goon one and two broke into my house to kidnap me. The person I was talking to heard me scream and knows something's wrong. It won't be long until they come to you looking for me."

Lionel turned facing his two henchmen. They looked guiltily in return. "You incompetent fools!" he screamed in frustration. Lionel was almost at a loss at what to do next. "Who were you talking to?"

"Some how I don't think I'll be telling you that until I'm …I don't know untied and out of here," Chole's words dripped of superiority she didn't feel. Lionel smacked her with the back of his hand. The pain she expected, but the taste of her own blood in her mouth scared her a little. Not enough to sign her own death warrant, but enough to put fear in her eyes that would please Lionel to no end. 

"Oh, you're never getting out of here. It's more of a question on how long you will be tortured before you die." 

To Lionel's surprise she didn't flinch at his threat, but erased the fear from her eyes and glared at him. "Bring it on big boy. But you might need help. After all it takes a real man to beat up on a sixteen year old girl." He was driven to fury and rose his hand to strike her again. He was stopped in mid swing by the strong hand of his son. 

Both, Chloe and Lionel were so caught up in their battle they didn't notice he arrived. 

"Alexander," Lionel hissed disapprovingly, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making a mistake. You are not going to kill her." 

Lionel took in his son's defiance and couldn't believe the arrogance of the boy. Lionel walked over to goon one and took the gun the goon had hidden under his jacket. Everyone was frozen in the room as they watched him calmly walk up to Chloe and put the barrel against her head. "And what would make you say that, son?"

For Chloe's part she refused to show any outward signs of terror, but her breathing became labored. Lex, on the other hand, almost visibly shook for a moment, but then took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "You can't shoot her in front of me. That would make me a material witness. I could send you to prison without a thought."

"Please Alexander, give your father a little credit. After they find Ms. Sullivan's body beaten and battered after your tragic car accident it would be totally understandable how you would blame yourself and OD on heroin. Being the concerned father I am I would immediately admit you into the best rehab center in Switzerland. I think their program takes two or three years." Chloe gasped at the coldness of a father to his only son. Her eyes flickered and her body finally shook in fear. Lionel couldn't help but look at the girl. "I can threaten you until my face turns blue without a reaction, but I say one bad thing about Alexander and suddenly you are terrified." 

"That's our intrepid report," Lex muttered. He finally looked at her and his heart quickened at the thought of her dying before his eyes. "I told you to back off, Chloe. I told you that this story was just going to get you hurt." 

"Well, tell your father not to leave arms deal meeting information so out in the open." Both men gaped at her. "Come on, I'm a kid and I found the information with just a slight snoop. What could a real reporter do given half a chance." 

"A real reporter would have been shot for trespassing," Lionel snapped back. "If you wouldn't have had stupid children as your friends they would have never been allowed in the house to begin with."

"That's right, this is my fault. Let me handle it," Lex argued. 

"What are you going to do son? Give her selective amnesia?" Lionel asked sarcasm dripping from every word. 

"No, she would just figure it out somehow again, anyway," Lex said half joking. "We have two properties that are totally isolated from the world. They would both be perfect to keep her from saying anything destructive." 

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked her eyes growing wide. 

"My, dear boy, are you negotiating with me?" Lionel almost laughed.

"I believe I am," Lex defended. 

"What are you talking about, Lex?" Chloe asked again, her blood freezing in her veins. 

"In order to negotiate you would need to have something I want. What could that possibility be?" Lionel returned the gun to his goon and was fascinated by the turn of events. 

"First, you want me under your thumb. What better way than to threaten an innocent child every time I step out of line? You would basically have me at your beck and call. Something I haven't been since I was what, thirteen? For some sick twisted reason you want me in your life and to actually act the obedient son." 

"Hey!" Chloe was ignored as Lex continued.

"What on earth would make you think that I want you to be my son? You've been nothing but a constant disappointment."

"I don't know, maybe it was the year you spent faking blindness and wanted to spend 'quality time' with me. I must have earned some of your respect because otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time. I figure it has to do with the fact that I struggled so hard to fight you are when you were closing the plant."

Lionel only snorted in response so Lex just continued. 

"Second, you want me to travel more. Get out of this burg I believe. Well, we can't have a prisoner I don't see. I would at least have to visit her two weeks every month. I can't constantly hang out with Clark if I'm off all the time and working the rest of the time."

"You haven't really told me anything that would convince me."

"Next, I can start taking over the family business."

"You already do." 

"No, the business that got Chloe into this mess in the first place. I could do it under LexCorp, leaving your company virtually clean."

"Now that is interesting, but," Lionel looking like he's pondering his options. "It's not enough."

"I know who she was speaking with when she was kidnapped. I can assure you they won't talk."

"Who?"

"Now father, you taught me better than that," Lex smiled coldly at his father. "There is one more reason you should consider."

"And what's that?"

"If she is hurt, I will kill you. I don't care what happens to me afterwards, but I swear on my mother's grave if Chloe dies I will rip you apart, piece by piece. Not professionally, but bodily." 

"Why Alexander, do you like this girl? I've never seen you so passionate about anyone." Lionel looked the girl over again. "Don't you think she's a bit young for you?"

"You sadistic sick bastard," Chloe yelled, tired of being talked about like she wasn't even in the room. 

"I can see what you like about her," Lionel leered at her as she shot a fiery glare at him, "that 'Taming of the Shrew' quality. If you have her under lock and key, she of course would have to wait for you. Not to mention the hero complex you are giving her. She won't be able to help but fall in love with you eventually. I'm sure once you've had her and are done with it you will probably kill her yourself just so I can't tell you what to do anymore. It will be interesting to see how long this girl will last." Lionel extended his hand and smirked a bit. "Deal." 

Lex clasped his father's hand realizing he just made a deal with the devil and signed away his soul. "I'll go make the arrangements." 

Lionel pinned his son down with a glare. "You will still have to fake an accident. Make it appear she's dead. I can't have anyone searching for a kidnap victim."

Chloe shook as Lex just nodded and turned for the door. Her eyes widened, 'This is it. He's really going to do this.' She had to stop him. "You can't do this Lex. You can't take my life from me." He continued out the door. "Don't do this Lex, I'll never forgive you if you do this." 

She didn't cry, though she really wanted to. Lionel gave her credit for her strength. He held a syringe in his hand and flicked it to allow the liquid to settle. Then, during her ranting to his son, he imbedded the needle in her skin causing her to flinch. "So my dear, where would you prefer to go first Scotland or the Caribbean? I would suggest the Caribbean for now. Consider the weather in Scotland. You would have to get used to that up there, but the countryside is just lovely." 

She looked at Lionel as if he had lost his mind, but the drug took immediate effect and her world began to fall away. "Well, if you wake up in mid flight, we'll decide then."

Drugged, her words slurred slightly, "But the person, the one I was on the phone…" she had trouble finishing the statement.

"You mean the phone call with my son," for her credit even with the drugs she showed no outward sign that he was right. "How else would you explain him here so quickly? He would have had no time to tell anyone of you and there fore no one would have any time to tell him if it were someone else on the phone other than him." He laughed as she continued to slip further into unconsciousness. "He was probably warning you of the danger you were getting yourself into." She felt him push the hair out of her face. "I think my son does like you, and it should be interesting to see how long he remains vulnerable to someone like me." 

As he watched her finally fall asleep he just stared at her. Lex was very fond of this girl and Lionel had to admire his taste. Lionel himself couldn't abide such strong wills; he didn't have the time to waste to break them. He wouldn't have minded trying to break hers, but children really weren't his style, maybe when she's older. Three years or so. Until then, let Lex deal with their little hostage. "Get her to the jet," he ordered as he went upstairs to pack. 


	2. Funeral for a Friend

****

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

****

Disclaimer: Not yet but I'm trying…do you think I can get anything with my good looks. Well if not can I use yours? 

****

Timeline: Future fanfic that takes place in late season two. 

A/N: Please R/R….this chapter was kind of tough to write so give me lots of info on how it worked or didn't work for you…

Chapter 2 *Funeral for a Friend*

"Mr. Luthor," Bruce Wayne acknowledged with a smile.

"Bruce, what are you still doing here? Didn't my son tell you he didn't need your support anymore? I said I would keep that plant open and I will." Lionel snidely remarked.

"He mentioned it but I didn't have anything pressing to take care of so I thought I'd stick around for a while." 

"Oh, is the quaint town growing on you as it has my son?"

Bruce gave his sweetest smile and looked Lionel in the eye, "Well, I must admit, I am intrigued by the going ons here. With that girl, Silvan missing, I'm quite interested in knowing the out come." 

"Sullivan," Lex corrected as he entered the room. "I find it hard to believe a man of your impeccable memory would forget a name that's been nothing but the talk of town for the last five days. Especially with that being the reason you are staying."

"You know me Lex, never one to remember much of anything unless it's five foot ten and beautiful."

"Chloe is beautiful," Lex said before downing a glass of Jack he just poured himself.

"Well she was a quaint girl even if she does ask way too many questions. I can almost guarantee if anything has befallen the dear girl it most certainly has to do with that mouth of hers," Lionel suggested almost smiling at his son's growl. 

"Father, don't you have a flight to catch. I mean figuring that we just got back from a business trip, I thought our quality time was at an end."

"What, don't I get the least bit of gratitude for helping my son with his dilemma. So he would not need to depend on the kindness of strangers."

"I'm far from a stranger," Bruce injected. 

"The point is, I agreed to keep the plant open. Not the best business decision I've made in a while. But I know how important it is to my son. Keeping the plant open helps people like Mr. Sullivan, especially in such a family crisis that he faces right now. His only daughter missing. It must be awful for him." Lionel's sympathy was worthy of an Oscar performance but it didn't impress either Bruce or Lex. 

"Father, your presence here is really unnecessary. Even with Gabe's understandable absence, the entire plant has pitched in to cover anything that needs to be done. I can update you on anything that you need to know."

"Why Son, if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of me. I find it hard to believe that you would wish that considering the circumstances. I always thought Chloe was a dear friend to you. I would be remiss if I didn't stay here when you needed a father's love most. I'm sure any moment we will hear news of her and I will be here for you whether it be fair or foul." 

Lex was about to respond when his father raised his hand to stop him. "Here may be news now. It seems the Kent boy has arrived." Motioning to the window Bruce, Lex, and Lionel watched as Clark hopped out of the truck and dashed up the stairs to the manor's front door. 

Lex dropped the glass he was holding and it crashed to the floor. The broken shards went unnoticed as Lex ran to meet his best friend. When Lex opened the door the look on Clark's face shattered his heart.

"They found her, Lex. She's dead. She's dead." Clark repeated the words and Lex just stood there numb. Tears were running down Clark's face and dropping on to the cold marble floor. 

"What happened?" The gentle words came from Bruce. 

"Chloe's car and another car were in an accident. They were both in a ravine, found on a back road heading for Metropolis. The initial report said it was an accident. The other driver was drunk. They hit her car and the both ran into the ravine. Both cars exploded. It was in Cristin County and they had Chloe as a Jane Doe until yesterday. They did some tests and confirmed her identity early this morning."

"Gabe?" Lex asked in a whisper.

"He's a mess ever since the call. Martha and Dr. Barnes gave him a sedative so he could sleep."

"If there's anything I can do--?" Lex started weakly. 

"I think you and your family have done enough." Jonathan said accusingly. 

"Dad, that's not fair." Clark said in between tears. "We talked about this. It's not Lex's fault."

"Chloe was looking into something that Lionel didn't want her near and I know you had something to do with this. If I find the slightest shred—"

"I'll have you know that I wouldn't dream of harming some child. I'm not the monster you may want to believe." Lionel was trying so hard not lose control at this farmers gall, no matter how true it was. 

Lex shook at his father's words. His eyes were watering with tears. "My father would never hurt Chloe. I would never have allowed him to do that."

'That's right Son, stick to the truth," Lionel almost smirked with the thought. 

"You have very little control over your father Lex. He's the one that has control over you. He always has." Jonathan bit out. "In fact I find it interesting that he's still even here, after he sacrificed so much to keep the plant open." 

"I couldn't leave while my son was suffering because of this missing girl. Lex was her friend too from what I understand. He has a great respect for people who are strong enough to challenge him."

"Unlike you who despise those who challenge you," Jonathan snapped back. 

"Gentlemen, this is not the time for this," Bruce announced. "There is a girl dead and two best friends grieving over her. I think this argument can wait for another time."

Both men glared at each other but Jonathan looked at his son and the obvious suffering that he was feeling. Then he turned attention to Lex. His expression was slightly different, but his pain was just as real. He looked very close to breaking down just as Clark was. 

Sighing, Jonathan moved toward Lex. Lionel looked ready to snap at him but stopped as he watched the father of his son's best friend embrace him. Lex actually let out a choked sob then and his body shook slightly. "We're still discussing the funeral arrangements but I will let you know of the final decisions." As Jonathan released him, Lex regained all his control. It was almost like the moment never occurred. 

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," Lex said without a trace of misery that he showed but a second ago. "I would really appreciate that." He turned without a word and walked up the stairs, leaving the other gentlemen in his wake. 

~*~

Bruce sat in the library waiting for Alfred. Alfred entered silently. If Wayne weren't the man he was he never would have noticed the gentleman's gentleman in the room. 

"Did you find anything?" Bruce asked in a flat voice. 

Bruce had only accepted Lex's invitation to visit so he could find out about LuthorCorps involvement with Red Claw, the terrorist group. Red Claw had been most recently became active in Gothom. When he saw the opportunity he took it. Then he met Lex and was surprised by how sincere he was in keeping the plant open. He was pitching for Wayne Enterprises to fund part of the operation. 

As part of the pitch, he introduced Bruce to Clark, Pete, Chloe and Lana. Clark and he got along but he assumed that it was because Clark got along with the devil himself. At least until he saw Clark and Lionel interact. It was interesting to see those two almost fight over Lex's direction in life. 

Lionel had discovered that Bruce had come to town and immediately knew the reason behind it. He made the mistake of accusing Clark of using Lex to keep the plant open in front of Chloe. Bruce had to smile at the rant Chloe unleashed on him. It would have made any lessor man cower. But the Luthors, well not exactly. Lionel didn't get mad. He became furious and her threatening all sorts of things. She simply pulled out her tape recorder and asked if she could quote him on that with an 'I dare you look'. Lex on the other hand just smiled an honest smile as he watched the girl belittle the second son of Lucifer. Wayne had to admit it, he liked her guts.

In fact that little encounter made him agree that night to back LexCorp foundation start up which first order of business was to keep the Smallville plant open. 

Bruce had already found the information he was looking for and would have left as soon as he signed on the dotted line but then Chloe turned up missing. It's true that he noticed her sniffing around the same areas he had looked through, but the information he found for the arms deal with Red Claw were encrypted and only a computer genius could have found them. 

Both Lex and Lionel left early in the morning just before she was reported missing but had returned within forty-eight hours. Bruce of course suspected them of foul play but all his resources proved they were on a business trip in New York at the time. During which time the father had conceded to the son to keep the plant open. 

Alfred pulled Bruce out of his thoughts when he answered. "No, everything we found last week before the Sullivan girl disappeared has vanished."

"Do you think she found the information and the Luthors killed her for it?" voicing his own previous thoughts. 

"Maybe the elder," Alfred offered, "But the son, I really believe he's hurting.—" 

Lex's shouting interrupted Alfred. Both Bruce and Alfred moved quickly to catch the conversation.

"I don't want to be here." Lex shouted.

"After everything you went through to stay. Now that's just ridiculous." Lionel sat in the chair of the study and swirled the brown liquor in his glass.

"I want to see her now."

"You can't her funeral is tomorrow."

"What a crock? Like you the great Lionel Luthor really want to mingle with the commoners over the death of some girl you believed was standing in your way." 

"What kind of message would I send if I didn't accompany you to the funeral of your friend?"

"That you don't give a damn about me, which you don't."

"This isn't about the girl." Lionel sighed, "Maybe I should have just killed her. Then I wouldn't have to put up with everyone blaming me for her death."

"You," at a loss for words, "you are truly incredible. You have absolutely no conscious do you."

"That little twit nearly cost me fifteen million dollars. So yes, she's not exactly one of my favorite people at the moment." 

Lex had enough. He grabbed his coat and started for the door. Lionel was close behind him. Bruce and Alfred hidden in the shadows. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To the Kent farm. A place where a real family is. Where they care if someone dies. Where they have a heart?" 

It was on the tip of Lionel's tongue to snap back in anger but instead a smirk appeared on his face, "Don't be gone too long. I'd hate for you to miss your conference call." 

Lex seemed stayed for a moment. "I'll be back in time."

"Somehow, I knew you wouldn't miss it."

~*~

It didn't rain. For once the sun shown brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The November chill was absent from the air and the leaves that were still on the trees were red, gold and orange. It was a beautiful day. The perfect day….for Chloe's funeral. Her friends flanked the sides of the coffin. Clark and Pete stood close to each other, comforting themselves. Lana, on Clark's other side, leaned into him sharing what comfort she could. Gabe sat with both Nell and Martha, tears streaming down his face, his only daughter, the love of his love gone. Without an explanation, without a future. 

Lex watched from a few feet back. He didn't want to be close to these people. Knowing his emotions would betray him. He wore black like everyone else. Sunglasses to hide his red blood shot eyes. 

Bruce couldn't help himself, he turned to Lex, "Are you going to be OK?"

"They always say that everything happens for a reason. I never believe that. Not for a moment. A man is suppose to make his own destiny, not one that the fates divine. She lost her future. The world lost her before she could do what she was destined to do. It's not fair." Lex looked at Bruce for a moment. "I'm rich, I'm powerful, yet I watched as my mother die. Now I have to watch her family and friends suffer as they put some body in the ground that shouldn't be there. Chloe never deserved to have her life taken away. Her future to just vanish. And there is nothing I can do to stop it. All my money, power, it's worthless, when compared to the life of a spirited young girl who deserves to have her future back."

Bruce was speechless. They watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Even Bruce was afraid he would cry at any moment for this girl he barely knew. This girl that found a way to drive a Luthor to tears.

After most of the mourners had left, Lex walked to the hole in the ground. Martha and Jonathan had taken Gabe just a few moments before. Pete, Clark and Lana were the only ones left around the grave. Lex kneeled on the ground and took the white rose that he had been holding from his inner pocket. He removed his sunglasses allow the observers to see the tears that now openly fell. His lips touched the petals softly and he said a silent prayer to give him any sign that he was doing the right thing and he dropped the flower to join the other in silent tribute. 

"Lex, thank you for coming," Pete's voice shocked everyone. It was hoarse from crying. "I know you and Chloe weren't really close but I knew you respected her and at times I actually think she respected her too. She didn't deserve this. She is – was, to good a person to be taken away like this. I could handle never seeing her again, I just wish she was still alive, you know."

Lex couldn't say a word, for fear of betraying himself. He just gave Pete the lamest smile in appreciation and walked away.

~*~

Lex walked across the courtyard of the Luthor Manor in the Caribbean with determination. He stopped short as he spotted his father. "Where is she?"

"Alexander, finally, it took you long enough. I figured you would be here sooner considering the way you acted before the funeral."

"I would have but I decided to stay two weeks now. To make sure Chloe's settled in her rooms. How is she doing?"

"She seemed fine when I gave her the tape." Lionel offered with more information then required. Which seemed strange considered he always answers a question directly unless something else was involved. 

"What tape?" 

Lionel smiled at the twinge of fear in his son's voice. "Why the tape of her funeral. She's watching it right now. How many people can say they know how people really feel about them."

"You sick bastard," Lex raced into the manor and up the flight of stairs to Chloe's room. 

There she sat on the floor watching the TV. Her hands traced the face of her father, hoping she would remember him. Despite the tears and sadness on her father's face she wanted to remember him. Every detail as he mourned for his daughter. The thought almost made her cry again. 

She saw Clark and Pete clutching each other for support. Mr. and Mrs. Kent supporting her father. Lana embracing Clark, kissing him on the check. 

This was it. Everything was really gone. She had nothing. Her life was dead. 

"Chloe," Lex started jarring her out of her thoughts, "I'm so sorry." 

She grabbed the closest thing she could lay her hands on and threw it at him. "I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU, GET OUT, GET OUT GET OUT." He ducked the object and even the second but not the next two that came crashing into him. 

"Chloe Please?" he pleaded.

"I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, GET OUT."

She shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Better me then you," he whispered as he stared at the door listening helpless to her sobs. 


	3. Not So Veiled Threats

****

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

****

Disclaimer: Not yet but I'm trying…do you think I can get anything with my good looks. Well if not can I use yours? 

****

Timeline: Future fanfic that takes place in late season two. 

****

A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers…you're so sweet to care and my beta…you're the best to help out and to praise as much as you did…by the way I love your side comments…they make it totally worth while just to write it. And now on with the show:

Chapter 3 *The effect of not so veiled threats*

Lex arrived on the island a week after Chloe's "funeral". He was getting worried. For the five days since his arrival she never left her room and she rarely ate, if ever. It was like she was slowly killing herself. She had barricaded herself in the room allowing no one to enter. The only reason he even knew she had food was because he caught a glimpse of her sneaking out one night. He didn't mention it, fearing that confronting her would actually make her stop. 

"Alexander, are listening to a word I say?" Lionel snapped. 

Luckily if Lex was good at anything it was having his mind in two places at once. "Of course father, you were mentioning the drug cartel that will be laundering money through LexCorp. You said I should use Steffard. He's your head of accounting, right?"

"Exactly, please pay attention."

"Don't you think it would be wise not to take people directly out of your company to place in mine."

"Normally I would agree with you, but he will be going under the name Gipson when you hire him. The guy has more aliases than most of the Mafia."

"You would know," Lex muttered. 

"Listen, I'm doing you a favor. I don't have to walk you through all this information. I could just give you the contacts and let you make all the mistakes."

"We both know that wouldn't be good for business. You can't use me if I'm in jail."

"Keep that in mind son. You can't protect your girlfriend if you're caught. So pay attention." 

Lex almost snarled. "What good is me keeping her alive if she's just going to kill herself upstairs anyway?"

"For goodness sakes Alexander, don't be such a moron. Just break the door in and force her to behave. She's a prisoner, not a spoiled wife," Lionel spat out in disgust. 

"She's not my girlfriend and she's not my prisoner. Otherwise I would have let her go by now." 

"Oh, of course, I forgot, this is all my fault. I'm the one that told the child to come sneaking around our estate snooping for clues like one of the meddling kids for the dog cartoon."

"Jenkins, when did you become the king of pop culture?"

"What?" his father asked confused.

"Never mind," Lex muttered. 

Lionel continued, "It's not my fault she couldn't just mind her own business and leave well enough alone. It's not my fault you had to have that Wayne gentleman in the house giving her the perfect reason to be in my home when we weren't there to safeguard the information."

"She did just come to interview him. She stumbled on the information. She all but admitted that she wasn't purposefully looking for it."

"Son, she's lying. I've seen her kind before, though admittedly older. She knew what she was doing from the beginning."

"You're absolutely right, Father. How could she have been so foolish? The only proper punishment is to lock her away in secret locations and make the world think she's dead." Lex scoffed. "Allow me to point out it is your fault for doing illegal activities that could get you in trouble in the first place." 

"I've had it with your insubordinate attitude toward me. I have half a mind to get that girl and make her the pleasure of all the guards on this island." 

"You sick—"

"See, that's what I'm talking about, no respect for the man that raised you."

"The man that shipped me off from one boarding school to another, you mean. What actual raising of me have you done? Mom spent more time with me in the short time she lived than you have ever since. How is that raising me?"

"Here we go again. Poor me. I lived as every other person of my station but I wish I were a pauper farm boy because at least his family loved him. You really do have to come up with a new complaint. That one is just tired." 

Lex shot up from the chair he was sitting in. "You better make sure Chloe stays healthy and alive, because I swear the minute that chain is broken, this dog will turn on his master." 

"Oh, Alexander, such dramatics. You can't be that worried the girl is starving herself to death. It's the in-thing, from what I hear. She'll be fine. "

Lex couldn't believe the insensitivity; no, it went beyond that. There wasn't a word that described the depths of debauchery that this man sank to. He just shot up from his chair and stalked from the room. 

He raced out of the Manor as soon as he was out of sight of his father and walked along the shoreline trying to clear his head. The waves crashed softly against the sand. That's when he heard water splashing a bit louder then the surf itself. He gazed out on the horizon and saw nothing. Well, almost nothing. There in the distance further down the shoreline was a head bobbing in the water.

He went in for closer inspection and to his shock he saw it was Chloe. She dove in the waves as they headed toward the shore. He watched her frolic in the water for what seemed like hours. He hid behind some of the trees as she came ashore and grabbed the towel she had brought herself. 

Lex watched her intently. Water had made her clothes practically translucent. She had such a perfect petite body with curves and lushness. He remembered the time back in Smallville when he first noticed himself staring at her. He knew it was more than just physical appreciation. She had wit and brains and he couldn't help but be attracted to her. She was just a child of sixteen, and though at sixteen he had thought himself a man, he refused to have the same thoughts of her. She was just too young and though worldly, naïve in so many ways. If she were older though, he knew for a fact she wouldn't even have remembered Clark's name once he got through with her. 

Once he noticed the attraction, he couldn't help but notice the trouble she was constantly in. Of course, Clark was always there to rescue her before. Yet this time he wasn't there. This time Lex was the rescuer. Some white knight he turned out to be. He ended up signing over every ounce of integrity that he didn't know he had and made her a prisoner of his father's. Now both her and he were caught in a mess of his own making that required him doing his father's bidding at the drop of a hat or having her pay the price. 

What really irked him was that if it hadn't been for Bruce noticing Chloe sneaking out of his house he wouldn't have been on the phone with Chloe at the time of her kidnapping. It was all just a tragic chain of events that lead to her becoming the center of his world and him feeling at fault for not being able to save her more effectively. 

He knew how dangerous his father was. He had no doubt that Chloe would have been dead without his intervention. Yet, getting her to see that would be something else entirely. 

Lex couldn't resist following her at a safe distance as she walked calmly through the trees. She picked some of the fruit along the way and nibbled at her bounty. 

'Damn her, she hasn't been starving herself,' he realized with mixed feelings. Then, as they reached the house he watched her shimmy up her trellis to her balcony. "Now how long has she been doing that?" Lex was left wondering. 

~*~

Chloe stood on her balcony munching on one of the mangoes she hid in her pocket. It was sweet and juicy. She took in a deep breath of sea air and turned to enter her room. 

As she opened the French doors, she immediately felt Lionel's presence. She turned first to the door, noticing that the dresser she had barricaded it with was shoved out of the way. Then she saw Lionel sitting quite comfortably in a corner of her room reading the newspaper. She didn't say anything and he didn't acknowledge her presence. The only sound was her eating her mango. Though she already lost her appetite she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction that he caused it. 

Finishing the article he was on he turned to her. "Did you have a good swim my dear?" It was the only show that he even noticed her dripping wet. 

Her lips formed a snarl and she waltzed to her bathroom and grabbed a second fluffy towel after covering herself with the terry cloth robe. 

Lionel didn't expect an answer so he just continued as Chloe dried her hair. "And here Alexander has been going through Purgatory worrying about you."

"Well, do me a favor. Why don't you both skip Purgatory and just go straight to Hell?" 

"My, you are just a wit aren't you? No wonder my son finds you fascinating."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Why are you here?" 

"As I said, my son has been worried about you to the point of distraction. We can't have him distracted during this important time." 

"You mean the shifting of evil from father to son? I'm sure meeting the who's who of illegal drugs and arms cartel, as well as going over those who have sold you their soul for a song and dance, and turning over the keys to the nine gates of hell, is very tiring for you and the poor boy." 

"You have no idea," he muttered, yet when she rolled her eyes again he got angry. "Don't be impudent, girl. It takes versatility and skill to run an empire. I can't afford to have it put to risk by my son growing concern for your well being."

"Well, Lex is your son. I'm sure he's up to the challenge."

"You're not paying attention," Lionel growled out frustrated, "He won't be 'up to the challenge' if he's worrying about you and then getting caught."

"Funny, I'm having a real difficult time caring."

Lionel stood up and stalked toward her. When they were nose to nose, him looking down on her, he glared at her. "You better start to care. Alexander is the only reason you are alive right now instead of buried in that hole back in that hick town. How about showing a little gratitude."

"Gratitude?" she stammered in disbelief. "For being alive. Oh, whoopy, I'm alive. Of course I'm a prisoner no matter how gilded the cage is. Everything I've ever wanted and dreamed of is gone. Everyone I've ever loved and whose ever loved me thinks I'm dead. Yeah, this is what dreams are made of."

"Oh, poor you. Funny, I'm having a real difficult time caring," Lionel smirked. "You have been allowed too much freedom for too long. You will be at dinner tonight and we dress for dinner here. "

Chloe did not like having her words thrown back in her face, especially by this power hungry Prince of Darkness. She refused to allow herself to be intimidated. "Please, your hollow threats mean nothing to me. What are you going to do, kill me again?" 

"Your father works at that pathetic plant in Smallville, doesn't he?"

"You know he does and you already made it clear with Lex that you wouldn't be closing the plant down." 

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word." Chloe scoffed, but Lionel continued moving back to his chair. Instead of sitting in it, he leaned on it, both his hands grasping the back. "He must miss you terribly. A man in that type of circumstance may find it difficult to move on. Might become distracted and less attentive to his surrounding. He may even start to become, shall we say, accident prone."

"You bastard," she hissed, a shiver running down her spine.

"Language, dear girl. I expect better from a child of your humble upbringing." 

Chloe wondered if his smirk could get any larger. "Lex would never believe for a second that it was an accident," she rationalized. 

"But by then, your father would be dead and he would be more concerned with protecting you. So you, my dear, have a choice to make." He watched her eyes, waiting for the moment she realized she had no choice. He didn't have to wait long. With a smile of pure triumph he continued, "You will start joining us for three meals a day. And if you want to go swimming or exploring the island you will either be escorted by Alexander or some of the guards."

"Shouldn't _Alexander,_ be more focused on the business at hand and not on entertainment for the captive audience." 

"Yes, he should but he's not. Despite what you may think, I do not want Alexander to end up in jail."

"Of course you wouldn't. That would be bad for both the family business and the family name."

He seethed a bit, but quickly recovered. "Be that as it may," he said walking to her closet. He shuffled through the clothes, most of which still had tags on them. All the finest clothes money could buy and all freakishly her size. Finding something he considered acceptable he tossed it onto the bed. "Dinner will be at seven. I expect you to be there in that dress looking presentable. Do you understand me?" 

When she met his eyes there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he meant the threat he gave her earlier. Anger flashed in her eyes, her lips compressed in a tight line. Feeling completely helpless and not liking it one bit she nodded in agreement. 

"Now that's a good girl," he said condescendingly "I'll send Rosalynn up to help you with your hair. " 

As soon as Lionel walked out of the room he heard her scream in frustration. It was shadowed by something crashing against the wall and most likely shattering. 

~*~

Lex sat at the dining room table at exactly seven. He took his regular seat to the left of his father, who was already seated. "I just got off the phone with Mr. Tankgo. He said the shipment left the harbor and should be arriving in Florida by the end of the week." He noticed his father not paying the least bit of attention. "Father, I'm here, we can start dinner now." 

Lionel turned to his son glaring. "No, we are waiting."

Lex was a little surprised at his father's hostility. He was sure he hadn't done anything that would have upset him today. "Why are we waiting?"

In answer to his question, he heard footfalls running through the adjoining room only to stop short before they came to the archway. Chloe came into view, stopping short at the entrance. As she walked into the room, both Lex and Lionel rose. She came into the room but stopped half way to the table trying to subdue the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 

To Lex, she was a vision. Dressed in a soft ocean green-blue strapless dress, it made her skin seam softer. Her skin had picked up a bit of a tan that he didn't notice when he saw her on the beach earlier that morning. Her hair was curled slightly around her face making her appear as one of those fifties movie stars. She wore earrings that dropped mid neck. They were a deeper blue with only a hint of green in the each gem surrounded by diamonds. A matching pendant lay gently on her throat held by a choker made with the same material as her gown. 

Lionel looked between his son and his hostage. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he cleared his throat, getting Lex's immediate attention. Lionel motioned to his son and Lex understood the meaning. He moved to the opposite side of the table and pulled out the chair for her. 

Chloe, for her part, was a little too self-conscious and didn't notice what was going on around her. She didn't move to the offered chair. Lionel cleared his throat again, a bit more loudly this time and Chloe snapped to alertness. Her eyes met Lionel's and they shared a mutual glare. Hers of pure hatred, his of something you would give to a bug on your shoe. She moved into position and Lex slid the chair in easily. 

"Thank you," she whispered hotly. When she did turn her gaze to Lex, he was left with no doubt that she felt the same for him as she did for his father. He sighed as he made his way back to his seat across from her. 

Lionel ignoring that either spoke looked directly at Chloe. "You're late," he hissed. 

"Well, kill Rosalynn. She was the one who insisted on just the right jewelry." 

Rosalynn had the decency to pale as Lionel turned his murderous gaze on her. "Go and notify the servants to begin serving." She turned to bustle out the room when the edge of Lionel's voice stopped her cold. "And next time, I expect Ms. Sullivan to be at dinner on time. Is that understood?"

She mumbled and a yes sir and made a quick escape through the door. 

"Take a Prozac, Mr. Luthor. Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late? I'm here aren't I?"

"And I'm sure you're familiar with the fact that 'time waits for no man,'" Lionel rebutted. 

"Yeah, I think the white rabbit said something like that in Alice in Wonderland," she mumbled. 

"You must admit that it was worth the wait," Lex offered trying to elevate that rising tension. "You look lovely, Ms. Sullivan."

"Oh, shut up," she spit out.

"I'm not your enemy, Chloe," Lex said almost desperately. 

"No, you're just my jailer," Chloe snapped back. 

"Children, please. If I didn't know any better I would think you were married." 

Both Lex and Chloe gave Lionel identical looks of disgust, but any response was cut off with the arrival of the servants. 

"So, how long have you been sneaking out to go swimming?" Lex asked under hooded eyes after they were left in the room again. 

Chloe looked at Lionel, "You told him?"

Lionel actually rolled his eyes, "Please, why would I care enough to tell him?"

"I saw you on the beach today. You know you don't have to sneak out. You are more then welcome to use the front door."

"That's funny I've been ordered to use the front door. Just like I've been ordered to take you with me if I want to go 'exploring'. And just like I've been ordered to this meal and every other meal when you both are in residence."

"Ordered? I can't imagine you following orders," Lex muttered.

"Mr. Luthor threatened to kill my father if I wasn't a good girl." She stated with false ease.

Lex eyes widened in shock as he turned to his father. Lionel sighed with great effort and looked from Lex to Chloe. Chloe just shrugged while spooning her soup. "What, you didn't mention it was a secret," she replied matter-of-factly. "A family like this shouldn't have secrets. It's bad for business." 

"Father, how could you?"

"Don't be naïve, Alexander. You wanted to know how she was, well now you know. She's been living off the island better than the cast of Survivor." 

"Again with the pop culture reference. It's kind of creepy, Dad." 

"Why don't you focus on your little reporter over there and find out why she has the skills of a Navy Seal," Lionel ordered.

"I have gone camping before. Pete and Clark showed me a few tricks, not to mention Mr. Kent and my dad. I may not have liked it, but it doesn't mean I wasn't any good at it."

"Ms. Sullivan, you are just full of surprises," Lex commented while smiling at her. 

"I'm also full of contempt. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with? I really don't relish a lifetime being in your company," she was looking at Lex as she spoke the words and she saw the pain flicker in his eyes. She refused to feel bad for it. 

Lex made a quick look at his father to make sure he wasn't taking Chloe up on her offer. Lionel appeared not to notice or care that she spoke. Lex turned his attention back to Chloe.

"Ms. Sullivan, there are two types of people who live in this world, those who die for their principals and those who live for them. I was under the impression that you were a survivor. 'That which does not kill you, shall make you stronger.'" Lex spoke smoothly, but with purpose. 

Chloe didn't like the fact that he was trying so damn hard to be reassuring. She didn't want Lex to see the hope in her eyes. "Mr. Luthor, may I be excused."

Lionel looked up at the girl to his son then back to Chloe "Yes, but I expect you to be down here at eight for breakfast."

"Ten would be better, Father. Chloe's not much of a morning person." 

"Fine, but you will be accompanying her for her morning swim, so get those business meeting taken care of at first light." 

Chloe rose from her seat as soon as Lionel nodded. She tried to ignore the conversation, but at the mention of the word business, she couldn't help but give Lex a sad look. It was actually painful to see a crime lord in the making. It was even worse to know she was the main reason for it. 


	4. Secret Fears

****

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

****

Disclaimer: Still no offers, darn those WB people and their selfishness 

****

A/N: Thanx to Fiona, Scifichick774, Humbugirl, Merrie, JoKing, and Lili for keeping me so entertained during my writer's block…I'm BACK….

****

Chapter 4

"A Mr. Clark Kentto see you, Sir," the butler addressed.

"Send him in, please," Lex said looking, up from his forms. "And Michaels, Clark doesn't need to be announced."

"Your father insists on it, Sir. Protocol, don't you know." The butler's stifling tone was almost laughable. 

"Well, when 'Mr. Kent,'" Lex stressed feeling the need to demonstrate his authority, "comes to see my father, you can be sure to announce him. Otherwise just tell him where I am and go about your duties."

Michaels took a deep breath, "Of course, Mr. Luthor." He even bristled at the thought of rules of decorum being so easily disregarded by someone of the Luthor social standing. 

Lex couldn't help but smirk as Clark entered the room and Michaels exited. Clark gave Michaels a quick look and didn't bother to conceal a grin. "Gee Lex, where does your father find them?" 

"I don't know, but I wish he would leave them there."

"I've never been announced before. Should I feel special?"

Lex took the opportunity to place some of his documents away while stacking others. "Don't let it go to your head. With all this extra security my father's been adding, Michaels' been announcing the gardener's arrival." Sitting on the corner of the desk, "So what can I do for you, Clark?"

"Nothing, really. I just came by to see you. It's been a while and you've been so busy lately." His voice was layered with concern. Clark knew that Lionel was now in residence even though he traveled abroad. The downside to that was that most of this travel was including Lex lately. Lex was never around as much anymore, always on one business trip or another and gone for weeks at a time. Clark really missed his friend, but it was the rumors of Lex in unsavory business deals that had Clark the most concerned. 

Lex smiled at the obvious worry in Clark's voice. He knew that Clark had been hearing and reading the speculation of the business ventures Lex had been focusing on, but wasn't willing to lie to his friend about it. "I'm not the only one with a busy social calendar. The Torch is running very well, from what I've heard. Chloe would be proud of you." Lex almost choked on the words. 

He had been apprising Chloe of Clark assuming her role after her 'death' hoping to get past the wall of hostility that Chloe had thrown up. She never said it, but she was proud. She read every issue of the Torch that Lex brought her. She smiled, she laughed, and then she cried. 

"Thanks Lex, but I'm nothing compared to her. She had a way of getting to the truth without breaking a sweat."

"Oh, I don't know. The way you and Gabe pieced together Dean's past and saved Nell from marrying a sociopath is nothing to scoff at. Sure it's no meteorite story, but it is news and excellent detective work on both of your parts."

Clark blushed and, not much for accepting credit, turned the source of the conversation. "Yeah, if Chloe and her father weren't so close he might not have known all those contacts that Chloe kept in touch with in Metropolis." Clark was thoughtful for a moment. "It was almost like he was able to connect with Chloe again, through me, her friends from Metropolis, and doing some of the work that Chloe was so proud of doing. I think he understands her more." 

Lex retreated back into his own mind at the mention of Chloe. He was so distracted by his father's demands that he piled more and more responsibility onto Gabe. Gabe willingly accepted, hiding in his work. He started doing later and later nights, anything to avoid going home to an empty house. Chloe made Lex realize what her father was doing and told Lex to put an immediate stop to it. With the help of the Kents, Gabe slowly started living life again, and his first significant step saved both Nell and Lana from certain death.

Lex was shaken from his thoughts by Clark's intense gaze. Feeling the need to change the subject, "How are things with Ms. Lang, now that she's not moving?" 

Again Clark blushed. "Well, we've been talking more. I know she cares for me, but she can't seem to want what I can give her."

"She's still looking for secrets that aren't there, huh?" 

"I don't know what I can tell her that I haven't already told her before. I'm just not as open with everything as she is. There are just some things about me that I don't tell anyone."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me. Sometimes secrets have to be kept. Sometimes they mean the difference between life and death." 

Clark just stared at Lex, trying to read his mind, but unable to penetrate the wall that Lex had been hiding behind recently. The questions were written all over Clark's face. 'Were you keeping secrets? Why are you keeping them from me? What are you up to? Were the rumors all true?' But Clark never actually voiced them. He had secrets of his own, Lex knew. They had made a silent pact to remain friends, even confidantes despite the foreboding feeling that their friendship couldn't last if the secrecy persisted. 

Neither said a word, lost in their own thoughts, when Lionel came charging in the room. He scanned the room his eyes immediately falling on Clark. Hostility fogged his vision for a moment but it bled away almost instantly at his son's voice. "What can I do for you Father?"

Lionel seemed to choose his words carefully. "A helicopter has been rerouted from Metropolis to here and is taking you to Metropolis International. There you will be catching a jet to Florida and then switching jets instead of refueling."

Color drained from Lex's face. "What's going on?"

"Hurricane Helen changed directions. I need you at the plant to supervise the evacuation."

Lex was already rushing to the door without a glance to Clark or further explanation from his father. 

"If they need to be evacuated should Lex really be going? It might not be safe," Clark inquired. 

Lionel didn't bother to acknowledge Clark's question, but Lex did as he started to issue orders for his immediate departure. "Unlike most storms hurricanes are rather easy to follow and you have hours sometimes a day to prepare."

"Unless they change directions," Lionel stressed while Lex started heading for the door. 

The chopper could be heard in the distance as Lex grabbed the bag that Michaels handed him. "The papers you need are locked in the desk," Lex shouted over his shoulder to his father. 

Both Clark and Lionel watched as Lex raced for the helicopter and took off within a few minutes of Lionel's arrival. 

"He's going to be OK, right?" Clark asked trying to reassure himself.

"You're still here," Lionel muttered in contempt. He opened the drawer and started pulling out the paperwork that Lex was working on before Clark's arrival. 

Clark cleared his throat at the obvious insult, but didn't let Lionel dislike for him get in the way. "I've noticed that you and Lex have been getting along better."

"How observant of you," he said snidely. "Lex is becoming the man I always knew he could become." He looked pointedly at Clark, "Amazingly enough, he didn't need your help with that."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"It's not a question of liking you, which, no I don't. It's a question of your importance to my son and as and by extension, me. You," stressing himself slightly, "are a distraction. Alexander can't afford those right now." 

"I'm Lex's friend. He needs more of those, considering."

Lionel didn't ignore the pointed remark, but turned it on him. "You shouldn't listen to gossip, dear boy. I thought your mother taught you better." He gave Clark a look of sheer evil delight. "Speaking of which, how is your mother?"

It got the desired reaction. Clark tensed up and his eyes clouded over in disgust. "I'm not discussing her with you," he stated through tight lips.

"Pity," Lionel stated, playing as if it were of no consequence. "She's such a lovely, intelligent woman. It amazes me that she would be willing to throw a bright future away on some farm life."

"My mother happens to be very happy with her 'farm life.'"

"You must admit though she could have had so much more," Lionel's innuendo didn't go unnoticed or unchallenged. 

"You mean with you? Please. You only wanted one thing from her and she happens to be a happily married woman."

"Even happily married women need a little spice in life. The fire that your mother has can't possibly be quenched in this cow town." 

"You may not realize it, Mr. Luthor, but you don't know everything. You can't have everything. And most importantly, you can't seduce everyone."

"My dear boy, who wants everything?" Lionel asked with a shrug,   
"I just make sure I get what I want."

"You didn't get my mother and you won't."

"Is that a challenge?" Lionel smirked slightly amused. "Let me assure you, the game I played before wasn't half of what I'm capable of. That was just fun at the expense of a man -" Lionel stopped, not liking the fact that he almost showed how personal the attack on Martha was. "That I find interesting to torment as much as he enjoys _thinking_ he's superior to me."

Clark didn't miss a beat. "This wasn't about you falling for my mother, was it? This is about Lex, isn't it? You can't stand the fact that Lex respects my father more then you." 

Lionel didn't know when, but at some point he grew to hate this boy, being so much like his father. Maybe it was he first noticed Lex taking Clark's side over his. Or when Clark constantly supported Lex, the way he made Lex question his loyalty to the Luthor name. It might have started when Lex started openly defying him because of this boy and his advice. 

Clark was everything Lionel despised and considered as a weakness. Most importantly, he was just like his father. Jonathan Kent, the thorn in his side, a competitor for his son's loyalty, his son's trust and confidence. That man went out of his way to make Lex feel like he was less of a man because he had wealth and power and didn't use it to help every stray dog and cat. Whenever Lex had a question of conscience he went to Jonathan. Lionel went into a rage that he had never experienced before when he started noticing Lex's changes. Lex began losing money and power in favor of doing the right thing. 

When Lionel came close to discovering proof of life from other worlds, it suddenly vanished. He knew Martha, with Lex's, help got rid of it. That's when he knew he could no longer be weak. No longer be dependent. Could no longer be blind. He started searching for radical procedures for his eyes. 

That was when he found Dr. Hamilton again. Lionel realized that he was driven insane by an amount of meteor solution in his brain. Though Dr. Hamilton had little memory of how it happened, he did have the ability to return Lionel's sight and for that he was rewarded. His own private facility on an island only less secret than Chloe's. 

Once his sight had returned, he took great pains to keep it hidden from the world. He didn't know whom he could trust. His bleeding heart son was trying so hard to be a member of the Kent family, he didn't even notice the inconsistencies in Lionel's performance. 

He tested those around him and quickly discovered who he could and couldn't trust. Martha was the first to get caught in the lies. Leaving out documents that showed Lionel's 'plans' for closing the plants she ran straight to her husband. Jonathan wasted no time in getting Clark to emotionally blackmail his son into betraying him. There stood Jonathan Kent the pride of Smallville, being as dishonest as any crook, manipulating Lex to do his bidding so Lex could finally gain some pathetic acceptance from this town. 

So Lionel took his revenge the old fashioned way. Without allowing Martha to know he knew what she was up to he kept her in her position. He flirted with her. At first when they were alone, then once she just thought it was a part of his nature and accepted it, in front of others. He knew that it would get back to Jonathan. He enjoyed the little tirades that Jonathan would throw in front to the town. The confrontations with Lex were just as entertaining. Lex actually believed he wanted that little trashy housewife. Yes, Lionel knew she was intelligent and had a powerful family, but please, her Martha Stewart act was something Lionel never wanted on a temporary, much less permanent basis. Let's face it, Lionel is more into champagne not moonshine. 

Then the Sullivan situation fell into his lap. He knew all about her troublesome past and that Clark boy always coming to her rescue. From the rumors around town, his son has even saved her a time or two. Next came Lex's sacrifice for Chloe's life. Lionel knew Lex cared more for the girl, even more then he knew. The boy practically signed over his life for her. He dropped everything to just talk to her, even though she was being amazingly stubborn to her savior. Maybe Chloe didn't fully comprehend what Lionel was capable of. But Lex did. He was learning first hand what it took to be his father's son. No more was he running to the Kents with a bout of conscience. Now he stood side by side with his father. Learning from the hand of the master, how to use his power to get what he wanted. That's what Lionel had wanted all along. A son to take over his throne. Now it was finally coming to pass and Lionel couldn't be happier. 

"I can guarantee you that he respects me now," Lionel smiled. 

"There is a difference between fear and respect. It's one of the first things Lex ever taught me." 

Lionel's smile fell replaced instantly by the hatred he felt for the boy. Clark didn't seem to notice. Tired of the open animosity that was draining the air from the room Clark stalked to the archway only to be stopped by Lionel's biting words.

"While I don't expect you to respect me, child, you will soon learn that I will accept the fear with relish." 

Clark refused to rise to the bait and left the manor with an uneasy feeling that this was just the beginning of something that, when finished, would leave all involved tattered and torn. 

Lionel on the other hand felt a burst of pleasure at the challenge laid at his feet. He couldn't help but smirk at Clark's departing back. He knew he wouldn't be much of a Luthor if he hadn't had the last word in a verbal battle with some farm boy. 

~*~

Lex ran through the torrid wind and rain to the house. Once he was in the shelter he dropped the slicker that he had used for its slight, yet unnoticeable, protection. "Chloe," he screamed in panic, "Chloe where are you?" 

She came out of the library, book in hand staring at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you with the others?" he joined her at the entrance of the library and grasped her shoulders. "I almost died when I found out you weren't in the shelter."

"I'm not going there," she stated pulling out of his grip. The shock that was in her eyes had dissolved and hatred replaced them. 

"What are you talking about? It's not safe here. We have to get up to the shelter." 

"I'll be fine. The storm won't be so bad," she denied as if her words made it true. 

Lex openly gaped at her. "Are you insane? This is a HURRICANE! Nothing here is safe. Those weak wooden shutters aren't going to hold back that wind for long. The wind is at 120 miles per hour. The wind is picking up and those windows are going to blow open and glass is going to come flying into every room in this house. Water is rising and the courtyard is already under about six inches of water and we're already elevated over most of the island."

"How did you get here?"

"The jet dropped me off near the top of the island. They already left. It wasn't safe for them to stay. It took me almost a half hour to make it to the house in this weather."

Dread was actually returning to her face. "You mean we're stuck here." 

"Yes, now let's get to the shelter."

"No," she muttered pulling away from him. "I'm not going, I'll stay here. I'll be fine. I'll be here when you get back."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, now come on." Lex went to the door and grabbed the bag of supplies he brought with him. 

Chloe on the other hand took one look at Lex and dashed up the stairs. Lex was stunned at her actions for a moment. Confused he trailed after her, catching her before she reached the top. 

He had a hold of her arm and she turned and glared at him, "Go away, Lex. I can take care of myself."

"Oh yes, you've done brilliantly so far," he remarked sarcastically. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and started down the stairs. He had to grasp the railing to keep is balance as she struggled, kicking and screaming. "Now we are leaving and there isn't a thing in this world that's going to stop us." 

Just then the door blew off the hinges and the surrounding windows and shutters shattered under the pressure of the winds that howled outside. "Well, maybe one thing," he said reevaluating his previous statement. "It can't be safe out there now. We'll have to stay here." 

"Well, then as long as we're staying. Put me the HELL DOWN!" He couldn't tell if she was screaming out of anger or just to be heard of the storm. The indecision was resolved by the look of fire in her eyes as she was gently placed on her feet. 

They both ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Lex only paused long enough to retrieve his duffel bag with the survival supplies inside. Chloe started to run to the safety of her room. "No this way," Lex directed. "We need something with interior walls." 

He stopped in front of a small utility closet. "Get in," he ordered, "This is the safest place." 

Chloe visibly gulped. "I'm not getting in there."

Lex was throwing in the bag and stepping in himself when he noticed that Chloe was still outside. "Chloe, what are you doing? It's not safe out here."

"I'm NOT getting in there." She started stepping back, "Go ahead, I'll be fine." 

She stood staring at the small hovel of safety with such intensity that she never noticed a piece of debris heading toward her. Lex yanked her into the closet before she could continue to protest just before the debris could strike her. 

He slammed the door and plunged them into darkness. "Chloe what the hell is wrong with you?" He was wet, breathing heavily, and scared to death and Chloe being more than difficult wasn't helping in the least.

Chloe was frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't breath. The darkness that surrounded her seemed to make her feel that much colder. The air was slowly becoming more and more heavy. Then she heard it, the trickle against the door. It repeated again and again, with more frequency. "We have to get out of here," she whispered. "Let me out," she ordered in a soft voice at first too faint for Lex to hear. 

Between the wind, rain and the debris crashing through out the house, he hadn't even noticed Chloe speaking. But as her voice became louder and louder and her pleas became more panicked, he started searching for the lantern that he knew was there. 

With its discovery, light flooded the room. Chloe screamed as the light came on, but her panic didn't subside. If anything it became worse as the light green light caused shadows to dance in the small space. 

For the first time he noticed that Chloe was quivering, not quivering but shaking in fear. Her eyes were glazed over and she was breathing heavy with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"My God Chloe, what's wrong?" Lex asked. He reached for her and felt her cold, clammy skin. She was too terrified to pull away from him. 

"Don't you hear it? We've got to get out of here, before," she didn't seem able to say the words, "before. The air, we're running out. We're going to suffocate in here. Don't you hear it?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"The dirt," she screamed in full sobs, "He's going to bury us down here and leave us to die. He's going to kill me." Lex grabbed her tightly against him, stroking her hair, muttering soothing words. She was claustrophobic. That's why she refused to go to the shelter. That's why she refused to get in the closet. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die down here." She repeated it over and over again as the storm raged on outside. 

Lex couldn't let himself worry about trying to remember the details of what she must be reliving. He chose to focus on bringing her out of this. Lex tried to break through her fear induced delusion with words of comfort but it was no use. She just sat there frozen, terrified trying not to breath and use up the precious little air that she believed she had left. Lex, desperate to snap her back, grabbed Chloe by her shoulders and started to shake her. "You are not alone," he yelled at her. "You are not going to die. Do you hear me? I'm not going to let you die." She seemed, for the first time, to notice he was there. "You are Chloe Sullivan and you are not going to die in some closet."

"Lex?" seeming to finally notice her surroundings. 

"That's right," Lex confirmed, yet not releasing her. He held her tightly. "You are not dying on my watch. No one, I repeat, no one is going to hurt you as long as I live."

"But the dirt, I hear it," she stuttered in disbelief.

"No, there's no dirt. You're in a closet. One with a door that you can get out of as soon as this storm passes."

"Not a, I'm not…" she took a deep breath, "I'm not in a coffin?"

Lex's heart almost stopped at the squeak in her voice as she said that final word. He took a deep breath knowing that he had to try and get through to her. "No, Chloe, you're safe and I'm going to keep you that way. OK?" As he spoke the words he pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. She sobbed into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Chloe wanted to feel safe so desperately that she didn't care who it was or how impossible it was to believe. She let him hold her. She enveloped herself into the warmth of him, letting the softness of his voice soothe her. It didn't really matter what he said, she knew whatever it was would be a lie. It was just enough to know that she wasn't alone, like before, in that coffin buried in the ground. That she wasn't going to die. That he said he would protect her from the harsh world outside and the demons inside and for one moment she allowed herself to believe it. 

~*~

A/N: I would like to thank the weather channel for the information on Hurricanes. Also for all the flight information need to make my story as real as possible a kudos out to Landings: Aviation and flight plans. I used Kansas City as Metropolis even though in the real make-believe world Metropolis should be NYC…LOL


	5. Never Too Much Information

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

Author: NickyJean

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

Disclaimer: Nope not mine....blah, blah, blah

Chapter 5 

Chloe sat on the large settee. She felt more like she was in it than on it. The fabric and cushions being as plush as they were. The book wasn't half as absorbing as the first five times she read it, but yet she kept trying. Anything to keep her mind off of her situation. 

She hated to admit it, but she was falling into a pattern. Deranged as it was, at least her life was regaining its predictability. Sure it was never actually predictable, but this sick twisted thing called life had a way of allowing her to expect something and then actually have it happen. 

For instance, Lex was quite dependable. He visited her when expected and called when he wasn't there. Every evening he was away, he would call at the exact same time and speak to her. Despite the comfort he offered her during the hurricane she refused to let that sway her actions. She rebuffed any interrogation that Lex had of her claustrophobia and finally Lex just quit asking. It was getting harder and harder to resent him. He was her only outlet to the outside world. She constantly had to remind herself that this man and his father were the reason she wasn't having her so called normal life. Few people would consider her actions stubborn and childish. 

Unfortunately, one of those people was Lionel Luthor, also predictable. He did anything he could to remind her of her imprisonment, to encourage the animosity between her and Lex, and just be an egotistical jerk. The worst part was that she could tell he was enjoying it. Not just getting the upper hand every now and then, but he would also bleed joys from her triumphs as well. Sure he would taunt, she would snap. He would insinuate she would contradict. He would gloat, she would wipe that smugness from his face with a word or two. It was all a game to him, but she couldn't stop herself from fighting back. She refused to let her spirit die and hers was a fighting spirit. 

'Damn,' she thought to herself. She realized she had wondered yet again to her situation, instead of her book. She focused on the words on the page she had been staring at for what seemed like forever. With a small hiss of resentment she slammed the book closed. This wasn't working. She just felt so frustrated not to be able to, just for a little while, forget herself in books as she had when she was a little girl. She got up and placed the book on the table and decided to give her CD's a try. 

"Leaving so soon?" asked the man standing in the entrance of the library. 

"Dr. Stacks, as a matter of fact," she stated with every intention of leaving. She felt no inclination to entertain Lionel's business associates. Lionel was keeping up relations despite Chloe's presence. These were the types of associates who thought nothing of having a female prisoner in residence. Chloe was warned to stay away from them and not to expect assistance from any of them. 

"Well, I don't think you should. I mean, I've been very lonely lately….," he followed his words by touching her cheek. 

She wasn't impressed with his lame attempt at seduction and slapped his hand away. "Listen, I don't know who you think I am but if you don't get the hell away from me I'll tell Lionel—"

He shoved her into the room and kicked the door closed. It didn't latch, but bounced against the jam and remained slightly ajar. "You'll tell him how I had my way with his paramour of the month." He snorted with disgust. "I doubt he'll care." He leered at her, "I mean you're pretty, but replaceable."

"Actually, I was referring to Laura James." Chloe had to stop the smirk that almost exploded across her face as she watched the information sink in and he jumped away from her as if burned. "You see I did a little look see in your past. Laura was a researcher, a partner if you will with Wayne Enterprises. Well, she mysteriously turned up dead after the completion of a top secret computer chip. The type of thing that makes the super computer presently look like a Leap Pad game system."

She got a little braver as Dr. Stacks went a bit paler. "But Lionel wouldn't be so much interested in the how and the why. He's more into the bottom line stuff." She tried really hard not to sound gloating. "He'll be slightly more interested in the fact that Wayne Enterprises did retain a copy of all of Dr. James work and is in the process of having it patented. So if you sell that information to LuthorCorp it would be worthless in about a week. You would get away with millions while LuthorCorp would be stuck with plans no one will duplicate because of the new international patent laws passed by the UN six months ago." She took the advantage of his shock and walked toward the door. 

He reached out and grabbed her by her arm and spun her to face him. "You pathetic little," and he shoved her to the ground. He dove on top of her. Chloe tried to squirm out from under his weight, but to no avail.

"Get off of her," shouted Lionel. 

Stacks followed the order immediately. "Mr. Luthor, it's not what you think. She came onto me." 

"Please don't insult my intelligence. I heard everything. When were you going to tell me about the patent?" Lionel shot fire from his eyes and Stacks cowered a bit. 

"Mr. Luthor, please," Chloe pleaded getting up. 

Lionel's rage only increased. "Chloe, leave before I do something I would seriously regret later." Lionel turned his gaze back to the doctor fearing he would say something he would regret as well. 

"But, Mr. Luthor, you haven't signed anything yet. It's not like you have to do business with him. He hadn't betrayed you. You don't have to…" kill him, her thoughts finished what her words could not.

"Mrs. McGregor," Lionel shouted. She came out of nowhere bobbing her head. "Please escort Chloe to her room, immediately. Keep her there until I come up to see her." Turning back to Chloe, "We will discuss how you came by this information later."

Chloe paled at the intensity in his eyes. She's rarely ever seen him this angry and she had taunted and probed him enough to know the various degrees. Mrs. McGregor pulled Chloe out of the room and whispered how everything was going to be fine once she had a nice warm bath (the Mrs. McGregor cure-all).

Lionel closed the door behind the two departing women. "Have a seat, Dr. Stacks."

"It's not as bad as she made it sound. We still have something we can work with. You can trust me," he stumbled over his words not really knowing what to say.

"Trust is a very important thing, isn't it?" Lionel muttered to himself, but Stacks nodded anyway. "Trust is especially fragile between a father and son." This time he looked directly at him watching as Stacks eyes grew large. "See that 'paramour' as you so delicately put it isn't mine but my son's. And you see if he can't trust me to take care of one small girl, what can he trust me to do?" Lionel stepped in front of him now, placing both of his hands one Stacks shoulders. "You see my dilemma. I cannot have people running around and accosting my guests."

"Nothing happened, Mr. Luthor, we were just messing around."

Lionel didn't bother to hold his rage in. He struck the doctor with all his might with the back of his hand. Dr. Stacks' head snapping back and the trickle of blood from the ring Lionel was wearing, didn't satisfy Lionel a bit. "Do you think I'm stupid? Her blouse was ripped and there were already bruises forming where you were holding her down." Lionel went to the desk and pushed a button. Two men entered. 

Dr. Stacks just gulped. "You better pray those bruises heal before my son arrives. But then again, you can only die once." With a nod of his head, one of the men stepped forward. Despite the pleas of the man his neck was slit. "Trust is everything dear doctor," addressing the corpse. "My son would be at wits end if he couldn't trust me to take care of his girl while he was away." Turning to the to men. "Get rid of him. Make sure he turns up in Gotham, let Bruce know he has one less thing to worry about." Lionel noticed the blood trailing to the floor. "Oh, and make sure there's no trace left. I can't have Chloe refusing to be in the library because she thinks he died in here." 

Both men nodded, but Lionel wasn't watching. He knew his orders would be followed without question. He walked up the stairs with practiced grace though he felt like running, to Chloe's tower room. He entered the room as Mrs. McGregor fussed over Chloe's injuries. "It's nothing really," Chloe whispered studying her bruises in the mirror. 

Lionel cleared his throat and Chloe quickly covered herself. "Thank you Mrs. McGregor. Please go and get some coffee for Chloe. I'm sure after the experience she could use something to soothe her nerves."

"Coffee, Sir?" the housekeeper balked, but Lionel's gaze caused her to immediately change her tune. "Of course," bobbing her head yet again and running off down the hall.

"Mr. Luthor, you didn't, I mean…" Chloe asked slightly afraid of what he would say.

"Don't worry, Chloe. I sent him to Gotham. Let that Wayne boy deal with him."

"That Wayne boy is as old as your son. I think that would make him a little older than a boy."

"Don't change the subject Chloe. You know why I'm here. That is what we are going to discuss."

Chloe just looked around the room not really wanting to get into this discussion. 

"How did you know about Stacks?"

"I researched him on the web." Chloe sneered at his look of disbelief. "Come on Mr. Luthor, I did uncover enough information on you to get me permanently kidnapped. I don't know why you're surprised."

"Does Alexander know?"

"I'm sure he does. He has someone monitor all my Internet movements to make sure I'm not calling for help." 

"When were you planning on telling me about Stacks?"

"Was that a requirement in kidnapping me? I don't think I should be expected to save my kidnappers money."

"Well, then why did you look it up, if you weren't planning on using the information?"

Chloe sat down on the edge of her bed and glared at him, "As you can tell from downstairs, I had every intention of using the information if it became necessary. A girl has got to protect herself."

"So, you don't trust me or my son to care for your safety?" he asked with mock hurt. 

"I don't trust you or your son period." 

He laughed softly at Chloe's mutter. "Show me," he ordered. 

"Show you what?"

"How you found the information and why my men didn't discover the same information when I had him investigated." 

She seemed to contemplate the possible impact of showing him such secrets. "OK, but I'm not some computer teacher. I'm just showing you where I found the information, not teaching you how to break into computers. Got it?" 

"Of course," he said taking a seat beside her desk so he could get a full view of her computer screen."

She took her position at her terminal and turned it on. In a flash she was surfing through police records of Gotham and Wayne Enterprises. She even took the time to show him the grizzly reports that she found in the Gotham Herald. While she discussed how she pieced the information together and beep sounded on her computer. 

"What was that?" Lionel asked angry at the intrusion.

"Just an IM, it's probably your son." She pointed her mouse on it and double clicked. 

LL: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let down your golden hair.

"Yep, that's definitely your son."

Chickofthetower: What can I do for the mi' Lord. 

"Your son definitely has the air for the dramatic don't you think?" Chloe asked with a smile. Lionel ignored her.

LL: I was bored and wondering why you were pulling up all that research on Stacks. Did he try something?

Chickofthetower: Why would you think that?

"You didn't answer the question," Lionel snickered, causing Chloe to glare at him. 

LL: You didn't answer the question. 

Lionel gave her a knowing look and Chloe just snorted. 

Chickofthetower: I'm fine. 

LL: Still not an answer. Don't make me ask my father. You know how much I hate to speak to the egotistical ass.

It was Chloe's turn to snicker as she turned to Lionel with a knowing smile of her own. 

Chickofthetower: Why don't you ask him now? The witch is in the tower as we speak.

For a moment a reply didn't come. Lionel was seething slightly and Chloe was trying to hold off a fit of giggling. 

LL: You're not joking are you? Please tell me you're joking. 

Chickofthetower: Ah poor LL, do you think he'll ground you when you get home? LMAO….Someone's in trouble. 

Just then Lionel pulled out his cell phone and punched in the number. "Alexander, how dare you?" he started screaming into the phone.

LL: I've got to go, my father's calling…(LL Signed off)

Lionel took his tirade outside her room leaving Chloe alone. It was only for a moment though as Mrs. McGregor finally returned with her promised coffee. Chloe drank slowly, enjoying the bittersweet taste. 

Lionel returned from his little tantrum with his son. "Before you ask, I told Lex that the doctor attacked you and that I also took care of the problem. He still insists on returning to see for himself that you're fine. He should be home by late tonight." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. 

"Was there something else, Mr. Luthor?" Chloe asked when he hadn't left. 

"Yes, do you play chess?"

"A little but I don't like it much," Chloe explained.

"Well, come down and I'll teach you until Lex arrives."

"I know how to play. I just don't like it," Chloe explained.

"Well, that's obviously because you don't know how to play well. Now come on child, the board's in the library." 

Reluctantly she rose from her bed and followed him downstairs. Wondering once again why she was being punished. 

TBC 


	6. Terms of Freedom

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

Author: NickyJean

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

Disclaimer: Nope not mine....blah, blah, blah

Distribution: Please tell a friend, then tell me…drop me an e-mail…then have at it…

Chapter 6 - Terms of Freedom

November 2003 – Luthor Castle

Lex entered unnoticed into the library. The firelight gave a deceptively warm, homey feel. Lionel and Chloe sat on opposite sides of the chessboard. Lionel appeared in deep compilation why Chloe on the other hand seemed bored. 

"Chloe, why on earth would you do that," referring to the jeopardy of her knight leaving her king open to attack. "Are you trying to lose?"

Chloe gave Lionel a look of utter disbelief. "Duh."

"What kind of word--?"

"Mr. Luthor, we've been playing this game for hours. I told you I didn't like it."

"But you are so talented. With just a bit of tutelage you could be as expert as Alexander." 

She sighed, rubbing her temple hoping to ease her ever-increasing migraine brought on by Lionel's persistence. "Again," she started purposefully, speaking slowly, hoping not to repeat herself yet again. "I said I didn't like it. I never said I wasn't any good."

"How can you not like something you so obviously have a natural talent for," Lionel griped in astonishment. 

Chloe only glared in response. 

"You show great potential. You're gambits, though cunning, lack the ruthlessness it takes to win. But practice will cure that."

Lex would have laughed if he hadn't noticed how tense Chloe was becoming. "I believe I entered an alternate universe. My father actually giving lessons on chess. I thought that was beneath you. Not too mention complimenting me on my chess playing ability that according to you is just this side of adequate." 

They both turned at the sound of Lex's voice. Lionel almost snarled at the light of amusement in his son's eyes. Chloe's face, in contrast, lit up at his arrival. She rushed from her seat and was with in an inch of Lex before she realized she was about to hug him in relief. "How was your flight from France," she asked looking down at her toes and shuffling her feet from side to side. 

Lex smirked as he saw her intentionally restrain herself. "Not as half as eventful compared to your day, I'm sure."

"Chloe sit back down and finish this game," Lionel harped annoyed slightly.

Chloe's cold resolved dropped instantly. Her eyes flickered something akin to that of desperation. "I'm so happy you're here. You have to help me. I'll do anything."

"Something else I've never dared to dream hearing." Lex turned to his father with a mockingly stunned expression. "Did my plane crash on the way here?"

Both Chloe and Lionel glared at his light-hearted sarcasm. "As if you died and by some unnatural means found entrance to heaven," Lionel scoffed.

"Hostile glares from Chloe and parental disapproval from you," he announced while wiping imaginary sweat from his brow. "All is right with the world."

"You are not the least bit amusing," Lionel remarked showing disinterest in his son's arrival. "Now, Chloe, return to your seat and finish the game."

Chloe's eyes grew wide at the thought of continuing this farce of what Lionel called 'stimulating fun'. "But Lex is here now. We only put off dinner until he arrived. Lex is here now."

"Alexander will, of course, change for dinner. We will have plenty of time to finish our game while we wait."

Lex knew an order when he heard one and turned to leave.

Chloe grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare," she hissed.

He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't touched him since the hurricane. When their eyes locked his trademark smirk melted away to a genuine smile. 

Lionel noted the intensity that illuminated with his son's body language. He had been watching for months, as his son would glance at Chloe longer then necessary. How Lex's eyes would dance as he teased her. They sparred constantly and Lionel hated to admit it but he enjoyed watching them. At times they would act like eighth graders the way they would banter back and forth, but they always did so on a scale that if you weren't paying close attention you would miss the most cutting jibes. 

Lionel knew nothing could ever come of it of course. It's not like Lex could marry the girl. He was a Luthor after all and had to have an advantageous marriage much like that of a king. Lionel knew a time would come when they would eventually become lovers but anything beyond that would be impossible. Besides as stubborn as Chloe was they may never even become lovers. 

Lionel refused to dwell on his son's love life, or lack there of. "Chloe, quit hiding behind my son and—"

"Maybe she's just hungry, Father?" Lex offered. He was rewarded with a grateful smile that lit up Chloe's face. 

"Hungry, yes, I'm starving. We really should be making our way to the dining room." 

"After Lex is changed, we will eat. I'm tired of repeating myself, Ms. Sullivan. Get over here and finish the game."

"You can't do this, Mr. Luthor," Chloe persisted. "It's torture. It's inhumane." Both father and son shot up identical eyebrows. 

"Chloe dear," Lionel spoke as if to a naïve child. "This is far from torture. There are much worse things then this."

"When I agreed to this imprisonment thing..." Both Lex and Lionel actually had the nerve to laugh but she continued as if not interrupted. "I did so believing I would NOT be needlessly tortured."

"Do you recall her agreeing?" Lionel asked smirking at her.

"Do you recall asking?" Lex countered mirroring his father's smirk.

She smacked Lex for his betrayal on the shoulder. "OW. What was that for," Lex said grasping his pained joint. It didn't really hurt and all concerned knew it. Humor danced in Lex's eyes. 

She glared at him as she responded. "You are supposed to be on MY side."

Lex couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. His laughter only seemed to make Chloe want to hit him more so she did. Hard at first but then the strikes lost some of their strength as they unintentionally became more playful. Lex in self-defense grabbed Chloe around the waist and maneuvered his hand to her side. Before she knew it she had lost her advantage and was being tickled into submission. 

"Children, this is a library not a rumpus room," Lionel said trying to hide his amusement behind a disapproving glare. 

Chloe and Lex broke apart still slightly laughing. Chloe sobered first trying to hide her guilt over having fun with one of her abductors. Lex watched as her body language changed from ease to tense almost instantly. 

Lionel noticed too and let out a sigh as he watched his son's eyes turn from humor to the slight depression he always had in her company. Something Lionel dubbed regret. He refused to allow his son to feel sorry for himself. It wasn't good for the ideals Lionel had been trying to instill in him. Lionel intentionally changed the course of his son's thought by turning them onto himself. "You win children. We shall join in the dining room. Now hurry up before I just decide push aside our little agreement and rid myself both of you. Lord knows I will certainly be saving myself from being tortured needlessly."

Lionel watched Lex's eyes turn from regret to almost disdain. Lex knew what his father was capable of it. He moved a protective hand to the small of Chloe's back, as if to reassure himself that she was still near him. They watched as he left the room, neither saying a word. They knew he always had to have the last word. It was a trick Chloe learned only a month after being in his company and something that Lex learned at an early age. So they both just let him leave without comment.

Lex went to the door and shut it after his father's departure. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Chloe laughter brought him out of his stupor. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said. But Lex didn't seem easily deterred. "It's just sometimes when he does that…"

"Threatens our lives constantly?" Lex offered.

"Yeah, that. I just think, 'Sleep tight, Chloe. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." Speaking the words seemed to make it that much more hilarious as Chloe started laughing that much harder. 

"Stop it, Chloe. My father happens to be very serious." Lex started, making Chloe laugh harder then she thought possible. 

"And I'm sure when you take over for the Dreaded Pirate Luthor, you will be just as serious," she said between fits of laughter. 

"Chloe, come on. It's not funny," he argued.

"I know. But if I don't find a little humor in the situation, then I'll go insane and probably do something reckless and stupid."

"You mean more then usual," Lex said pointedly.

"Now that's the spirit. I knew I could get you looking on the bright side of life."

"I am not," Lex disputed. 

"Then why are you smiling?" Chloe asked smugly.

"I am most certainly not smiling," Lex retorted. 

"Oh, well, it's not your typical smirk," Chloe said her eyes filling with mirth.

Unwilling, the smirk increased to a real smile. Chloe just watched it grow larger and larger, with each, "See, I told you so. You are too smiling," that before long he was laughing just as hard as she was. The joy finally subsided leaving them breathing heavy. 

"Come on Lex, I am hungry and Lionel's going to kill us if we take too long." She said the last part so sarcastically that laughter threatened to spill over again. But they resisted as they walked to the door. 

As they approached the dining room the food was waiting to be served. "Well, it took you two long enough," Lionel grunted in disapproval. He watched as Chloe gave Lex a knowing look as he seated her at the table. 

Once the meal was underway, Lionel took the silence as an opportunity to introduce his new proposal. "So Lex, explain these precautions you have for Chloe to be on-line and not e-mail her friends for help."

Chloe choked on the water she was drinking and Lex almost choked on his cream corn. "Excuse me," Lex asked, not sure if he heard his father correctly. 

"From what I understand, she could very well have the capability to contact her little friends and try to escape. What have you done to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Lex took a deep breath for strength, "Well, you see, I'm having all of her movement tracked. Everything she types out is filtered through a special office I set up and read before it's sent. Not to mention everything she searches. Like the doctor there. The information she found on him was amazing." Lex watched as she turned slightly red at the compliment. "I had no idea, anyone had such research experience until I saw her work for myself," turning to Chloe, "Do you know it takes three guys to monitor your movement?"

"Lex please?" Chloe pleaded, with Lex watching her with pride. "I'm not doing anything that can't be done by anyone else."

"Don't be so modest Chloe. If I could hire someone with your talent, there would be a stone left unturned when LexCorp ventured into a contract or sought out a business venture."

"That's actually what I wanted to discuss," Lionel admitted, gaining both of their attention. "I've decided that it's foolish to waste such talents by bottling it up. I would like for you to consider doing some investigative work for me."

"Excuse me," it was Chloe's turn to whisper in disbelief. 

"I want you to looking into—"

"I know what you said, but why on earth would you think that I would for one minute want to help you in your illegal dealings."

"Not all my dealings are illegal," Lionel insisted with hooded eyes. 

"Well, there's a shocker," Chloe snapped. 

"The point is, I have something you want," Lionel stated waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Yeah, my freedom," Chloe seethed slamming her hands on the table. "I want to go home and somehow I doubt you're going to let me go for just logging in some on-line hours."

"You're right I won't let you go back home, but it's a big world out there. There are many things you could experience out there in anonymity. Things that you only dreamed about."

"You mean like seeing the Eiffel Tower in Paris, touring the pyramids of Egypt or maybe going on safari in Africa. Is that what your talking about?" 

Lionel just nodded. 

"Well, just so you know, those things mean nothing to me. I'm not one of your elitist debutantes. I can't be bought off with expensive trips or exotic locales." She took a breath, choosing her words carefully, "None of this, your money, your power, mean anything to mean. The only think I want from you is to go home and be with my father and my friends. Since we both know that isn't going to happen, I don't think you really have anything to offer me." She slid back from the table and tossed her napkin over her remaining food. "Now if you'll excuse me, I lost my appetite."

Lex stared at his plate. He hated what he was about to do, but he prayed that one day it would be worth it. He slid his chair back, gaining his father's attention that a moment before was forcefully watching his plate. "I'll go talk to her."

That took Lionel by surprise, which rarely if ever happened. "You agree with this idea of mine?"

"She's been with us over half a year. We may be able to make the world believe she's dead but we can't keep her pinned up in mansions forever. She lives for adventure. This imprisonment might eventually kill her if she doesn't get out and experience life."

Lionel nodded in approval and Lex took his leave. Lex raced up the stairs to her room. He softly knocked on her door. Lex expected a 'Go away,' or a 'Come in.' Instead she opened the door herself and then walked sadly back to her bed where she flopped down. "How'd you know it was me?" 

"Your father doesn't knock, you know the whole lord of the manor thing. No one else comes here when I'm mad. Just you, oh faithful Heratio, would dare to enter the forbidden sanctuary."

"Are you OK?" Lex asked worried about her calm exterior.

"Yeah," Chloe huffed without looking up from her position. She lay lengthwise across the bed on her stomach. She clutched a pillow under her chin. "I just can't believe your father would think I would willingly help him." She looked up from the floor than and locked eyes with Lex. "I mean the guy is holding me hostage and blackmailing you. Why on earth—" There was a look in his eye that stopped her tirade. "Lex, what is it? Is he going to do something if I don't agree?"

"No, nothing like that." He visibly slumped, which was out of character for him. He took a seat at her computer desk opposite the bed. She moved so she was sitting Indian-style on the bed still clutching the pillow. He looked her in the eyes and found all the courage he could muster. "I think you should do it."

"WHAT?"

"Just hear me out--."

"I don't believe for a minute that Lionel didn't have something to do with you being up here. What did he threaten you with?"

"Nothing, I swear. But you're right, he does have something to do with me being up here. He's holding you in captivity Chloe. You maybe able to joke about it sometimes and hide from the fact at times, but not forever." He moved from the chair to the bed, sitting right across from her. "You don't deserve to lose everything in life. You deserve to be out in the world, even if it is in the controlled situation of my father's. You should see the Eiffel Tower, the pyramids, and safari in Africa." Chloe wasn't buy it, not one word, so Lex decided to tip his hand a bit. "But most importantly, the real reason I think you should do this. You might be able to escape."

Her eyes changed from suspicion to hope. "You mean it don't you. You think I have a better chance of getting out of here if I do what Lionel wants. If he trusts me."

"Yes, I do. The more we go out, the more chance you have of getting home. It might not be the best of plans but it's the only one I have at the moment." 

She leaned forward and hugged him with all her might. "I knew you wouldn't be some patsy for your father. I knew you still wanted to help me."

Her embrace was the last thing he expected but also the one thing he wanted most. He couldn't stop himself from returning it. His arms wrapped gently around her, nothing like her oxygen-depriving grip. His hands caressed her in small circular patterns that she didn't notice. She pulled away from him without noticing the affect her departure had on him. 

With her hands still on his arms she gave him one of her most charming smiles, "Thanks Lex, thanks for helping remember that all is not lost. I might just one day get home and get my life back and don't think for a second that I would forget all the support you give me when I think I'm at my lowest."

"Does this mean you forgive me for getting you permanently kidnapped?"

"Of course I do. If you wanted me to be alone with me you just would have asked for an interview." She laughed at her own joke causing Lex to smile. 

Something flashed between them. Something in the way Lex was looking at her, the way his smile made her slightly weaker. She pulled back, putting some distance between them. Chloe was surprised to feel something like this, like a little flame inside her. She cleared her throat trying to push the tension that seemed to appear out of nowhere aside. 

Lex noticed her change and unlike her, knew where it was coming from. He wasn't going to push her in anyway, so he rose from the bed and started for the door. "Well, it's late and you need some sleep. We can discuss things with father in the morning."

"OK, sounds like a plan. Sleep tight Lex, he'll most likely kill us in the morning." They both laughed for a moment. "Seriously though watch your back. I don't want my only knight to end up dead before he can save me from the evil dragon."

Lex gave trademark smirk and shut the door. He leaned against the door allowing all the tenseness he felt to leave his body. "As you wish," he whispered hoping only the wind heard his confession. 


	7. My very own knight

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

Author: NickyJean

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

Disclaimer: I own them all. They're all mine…(cue evil laughter)…What do you mean you were just kidding. This is down right unacceptable…You're fired…What do you mean you don't work for me. Well, doesn't that just figure…I work and work, slave and slave and what do I get, a bucket full of nothing…That's what…

Distribution: Please tell a friend, then tell me…drop me an e-mail…then have at it…

Chapter 7 

February 2004 – Southern Cross - Isolated island off the coast of Tasmania. 

Chloe sat in her master suite. The latest mansion in the sea of prisons she had been shipped to for once wasn't so bad. Lionel specifically chose this location as part of her agreement to work for him. Of course she couldn't be bought off with exotic locales but the things she's been able to do lately, well she couldn't complain. 

She started writing down her adventures knowing the chance of publication was slim to none. She used the pen name Cleo Suville just for fun, thinking the pen name was pretty clever. 

She wrote with freedom that she never knew she had before, pretty ironic considering her captivity. She was able to pen her week in Africa, her trip to the Aztec ruins, and her time with the Aborigines. The world had just opened up for her. 

Chloe began to wonder about her life. She knew that she would have been happy writing for the Daily Planet and living in Metropolis. But now she wondered if that life would still appeal to her. She had learned the incredible rush that experiencing life, a life only dreamed of could be. The writer in her was thriving on it. The descriptions of smells, sights, sounds, tastes, and touches gave her such insight that when she wrote about them the experiences were just absorbed into her computer. 

But it wasn't just the experience that she wrote about. She also discussed the confusion that she felt for Lex. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault, his father was threatening to kill her if he didn't stay in line. But she wondered how much her life was really worth. When would Lex finally reach that line that couldn't be crossed? Lionel was very specific in what he expected Lex to be able to do. He never expected his son to kill anyone, he was careful in whom he had Lex betray, and the illegal dealing were more with things then with people. 

Lionel was another puzzle. She hated him that was clear to her. He only allowed her to live because of her usefulness in controlling his son that was also undeniable. But as they spent forced time together, he commented on her intelligence and her wit. Of course it always followed by a "and that's what got you here in the first place," remark, but she could tell he was beginning to respect her as a person. Not some possession to be locked away in a safe until needed. 

A sound in a darken corner snapped her from her thoughts.

"Chloe," came a whisper.

"Lex?" She knew she should know his voice by now but he wasn't supposed to be here. Not tonight, not in her room, at least not without her knowing in advance so at lest she would be wearing something other then a silk full length nightgown. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here. I'm here to rescue you," Lex said. He might have beamed with pride but his heart was pounding in his chest and he was covered with a sheen layer of perspiration. 

"How Luke Skywalker of you," she commented not really believing his words.

"I'm feeling anything but brotherly at the moment, Princess," he remarked sarcastically but he was definitely tense from the situation. The Luthor façade he had so carefully built up had slipped away. He gave her a sweeping gaze and his heart clinched at the sight of her, "You, ah, have to change and fast."

She quickly ran to the closet and grabbed her black top and stretch pants feeling they were the most appropriate for an escape. She entered the bathroom and less the two minutes later emerged ready to move. 

"So what's the plan?" Chloe felt her heart starting to pound at the thought that this might really be her last night in captivity. 

"There's a boat at the bottom of that bluff on the other side of the island. We're about a hundred and fifty miles from the nearest point of mainland. Once there, we'll have a jeep waiting for us and then it's another two hundred miles till civilization." 

"These are shark infested waters, Lex," she remarked with some concern.

"We'll be taking a boat, not swimming."

"Is it a fifty footer?" 

He gave her a comforting smirk, "Getting used to the life style already?"

"Ha, ha, hilarity thy name is Lex."

"No it's a small motor boat, but it will get us there. I just needed to make sure we aren't detected until we're out of range."

He led her to the balcony; "Can you make the jump?" He looked down the story and a half drop.

"Not a problem," Chloe said swinging her legs over the railing. With Lex positioned beside her, she locked eyes with his. "I'd be willing to jump off that bluff if I knew I could be in Kansas by the end of the week."

They both leapt for it. Lex hit the ground first with perfect balance. Chloe was slightly less balanced and fell to the ground. 

"Are you OK?"

"Fine," she said standing on her own two feet. "It wouldn't pay to sprain my ankle now."

They took off for the east, heading toward the woods. The trees provided cover, but they were far from soundless. Lex focus was on distance rather then silence since they were off the main grounds. Chloe was dragged through the trees and brush at a neck-breaking pace. Darkness cloaked them as the edge of the forest came into view. 

"Oh shit," Lex whispered. 

"What is it?"

"I hear dogs. I think they know." 

Not given a chance to hear sounds herself the silence was shattered by an ear-piercing siren that rang out echoing over the land. The tranquil darkness was flooded with searchlights. 

From out of nowhere, the sound of an army running threw the woods was heard. "POP, POP," was barely be heard over the siren. 

Chloe shrieked dodging the flying wood shattered by the gunshot. "There shooting at us," Chloe frantically realized in disbelief. "Are they really willing to kill you too?"

"They're tranquilizers, Chloe," Lex responded pulling her in front of him taking cover by a near by tree. "This way they can shoot first and worry about everything else later." Lex didn't stop though. He kept a safe distance between them and their pursuers. 

Finally reaching the edge of the bluff, Lex and Chloe looked down on the beach below, a distance of one hundred feet below. "When I said, I'd jump from the bluff, you knew I was kidding, right," Chloe asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"No worries, Mate," Lex mimicked the accent. He picked up a rope from the ground and attaching it to the harness she had no idea he was wearing. "Do you trust me?"

She didn't say anything and just wrapped her arms around him. In the distance she heard the men coming closer, the dogs barking growing louder. She fastened herself around the front of him. 

Lex was shocked when she kissed him, out of the blue. He froze for a moment in shock. "For luck," she explained, "Let's get this over with." 

Snapping out of his trance he began the decent down the bluff. He maneuvered excellently, even with the additional weight. 

Halfway between the top and the beach, the gunmen arrived. Shots were fired and pieces of rock flew at them where the darts impacted. Chloe closed her eyes and buried herself into Lex's neck. "We're almost down," he reassured. Hopping down the bluff face as quickly as he could, he released his grip on the rope and took a dangerous chance free-falling the rest of the way. 

Now on the beach Lex didn't take any chances. "Run, Chloe," he shouted. She did as she was told as he triggered the mechanism releasing the rope from the top of the bluff before any of the guards were brave enough to follow. This left them only one way to retrieve Lex and Chloe and that route took time. Time they didn't have as one of the guys noted the boat about a mile down from where Lex and Chloe landed. 

Lex wasted no time catching up to Chloe, but then fell to his knees a few feet later. "Lex?"

"I'm fine," he said standing up, but he swayed slightly and his balance was slipping away. He pushed her, trying to keep her on the move. They were about a half-mile from the boat and three or four men had just arrived on the beach as back up. 

Chloe turned and grabbed his arm. Feeling the stickiness on her hand she pulled away as if burned. "You've been shot," she comprehended, fear filling her limbs. 

"It's just a tranquilizer, I'll be fine once we get out of here," his words were already slurring with the effect of the drug.   


"When?" she demanded as they kept moving. 

"On the climb down," he replied still pushing her forward, "Now keep running." His orders had less potency as he started dragging. She was now pulling him more then he was pulling her. 

They were two feet away from the boat when Lex's body finally gave into the drug. He collapsed to his knees. "Keep going," he begged. "I'll be fine."

"I don't think so, Luthor," Chloe voice was steeled with determination. "You got me into this mess, you're seeing me out of it." He was unconscious and there for in no position to argue. 

She dragged his drugged body with a strength she didn't know she had. He was heavy but she was much more stubborn. She was able to get him into the boat, mumbling slight apologies when his head struck the bottom of the boat. She pushed the boat out into the water noticing that the men were closing in on her. She waded in the water as much as she could, getting the boat as deep into the water as possible before daring to get into the boat herself. 

Her pursuers were still a mile and a half behind and she felt safe to try and start the motor. That was until the men deemed the situation dangerous enough to fire on her again. She ducked down, as much as she could in the small craft, but she knew they're only chance in staying free was to start that motor. She waited as long as she hazarded and took a chance. She stood up and pulled the starter cord anchoring her foot in place giving her the added strength to get a good tug. It groaned and spattered but didn't start. She tried a second and third time but with the same lack of response. She said a silent prayer and pulled a fourth time and was granted a growl from the engine as it finally turned over. 

"YES," she screamed to the night sky her arms stretched out above her head in a pure cheerleader stance. The pleasure didn't last long as pain ripped through her shoulder. Reaching the source of the pain she pulled the dart from her arm. This was quickly followed by another dart hitting the middle of her back. The combined dose worked twice as quickly on her and with her small body she didn't last three minutes before the waves of dizziness overtook her. 

She had the foresight to sit down in the boat, but she had to direct the motor's direction. Before long she lost all thought and darkness was closing in. As the last of her vision evaporated, she saw men climbing into boats. Hoping her boat was faster she slipped into unconsciousness. As her body went limp she couldn't control the way it shifted and she fell overboard. Unable to save herself her body sank into the water, leaving Lex alone, unconscious in the speeding motor boat. 

~*~

TBC

~*~

A/N…Sorry for the cliffhanger, but what can I say, I'm evil…If I was a cruel person I would make some demands, but since I'm not, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


	8. Gone to Hell

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

Author: NickyJean

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

Disclaimer: I'm still in the poor house so I still own nothing…Everything's on credit with interest rates and such…So if I skip a payment, Bruno comes in breaks my knee caps and takes all of Smallville away from me..LOL

Distribution: Please tell a friend, then tell me…drop me an e-mail…then have at it…

A/N: This is dedicated to all those Authors out there who have taken the time to write and then post their stories for other's enjoyment. I really enjoyed them though I haven't had the time to review like I should. Also special thanks to my Crayola loving beta Sarah…she's was so great to color in the lines for me just so I could have ego stroking with my corrections … big **S.W.A.K.** to you…

Chapter 8 

February 2004 

Lex slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for him to readjust himself to the sunlight filtering through the curtains. It looked like he was in Clark's room but he couldn't imagine why.

"Lex, you're awake. I was beginning to worry about you." Chloe's voice came from the corner of the room. Sitting on Clark's dresser with the window behind her, she was covered in dark shadows and Lex could barely make her out. 

The memories flooded back. Rescuing Chloe, being hit with the dart, falling on the beach and blacking out. "What happened, how'd we get here?" Histhroat burned as he spoke. 

"You do remember rescuing me don't you?" Chloe asked while a smile played on her lips. She sat there just watching him, gauging his response. When he nodded she continued, "Well, you weren't the only one doing some saving." She hopped off the dresser and for the first time, he noticed she was wearing a nightgown like the one she had on when he rescued her. 

It was a bronzish, gold silk, with spaghetti straps. It swished acrossed her delicate ankles as she came closer to him. His heart pounded in his cheat as she moved. He shook his head to clear the thoughts she invoked and focused on her face. 

He realized that it was just a useless as her dancing eyes and sweet looking lips made it that much harder to concentrate on her words. "I couldn't very well let my dark night suffer at the hands of the evil dragon, so I dragged you into the boat with me."

He gave such a look of disbelief that she laughed. "It's not so hard to believe. I'm sure that if you think really hard you will remember that happening in your fogged filled mind." She finally reached the bed and seated herself beside Lex's stretched out body. "On second thought, why don't you wrap your brain around a way to thank me for saving your life."

Chloe's words were something he hadn't expected to hear but he recovered quickly, a dangerous smile played on her lips. He couldn't resist countering, "I figured that would make us even if you ask me. After all, I did rescue you despite the danger to myself. In fact, I think you owe me for saving your life; which I did at the beginning of this thing." He gave a look of such sheer arrogance that she laughed. 

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "When you're right, you're right." Her voice was soft and husky and she leaned in and touched her lips to his. 

He was too shocked to respond. His eyes were the size of saucers and surprise reflected in their depths. Chloe pulled away from her chaste gift and hovered mere inches from him. When he could finally breathe again he asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Come on Lex, isn't this your idea of a happy ending, a happily ever after?" She didn't wait for him to answer. He had such a look of uncertainty that Chloe couldn't resist. "I know it's always been my idea for one," she whispered before kissing him again. 

Lex returned the kiss. He was helpless not to. He couldn't deny it. It was what he wanted. What he believed he always needed; Chloe in his arms. Even in captivity, despite of it, she made him smile. He knew he met his match when he met her. He deepened the kiss and stroked her hair. She moved on top of him and moaned slightly at the increased passion. Lex's other hand moved to her breast and she arched into his palm. His finger teased the nipple through the silky material. 

**Whack** 

Lex awoke with a start, pain throbbing in his head. With his eyes opened and confused, the first thing they fixed on and recognized was the last thing he wanted to ever see again, his father. 

Lionel studied his son, "I figured Chloe wouldn't appreciate it if she awoke with you groping her like some sex starved teenager," Lionel explained with a disapproving tone. Well that explained who and why he was slapped in the head but it wasn't like his father to ever explain his actions. Lex then realized 'what' his father actually meant and for the first time he noticed the flush body pressed against him. 

Lex sprung out of bed and immediately regretted it. The world spun, tilted, shifted and whirled. He felt instant nausea and grasped the bedpost hoping to still the spinning. 

"It might be wise to have a seat. You don't look very well," Lionel smirked and gestured to the chair in the corner near the bed. 

It took all of Lex's concentration to fight the waves of dizziness and understand what his father was saying. He almost missed the sinister gleam in his father's eyes. For the first time in his life he truly wondered if his father was the demon people believed him to be. "What have you done? What did you give us?"

"Lex sit down," he insisted more forcefully, "before you fall down." This time there was a note in Lionel's voice that could not be denied. Lex looked from the bed to the chair judging the distance. Much to his disgust, Lex realized he wouldn't make it, so he positioned himself back on the bed. 

Carefully he pulled Chloe close to him, laying her head on his lap. He could still feel her pulse while lightly caressing her neck. Even feel her breath causing her chest to rise and fall. When she hadn't stirred Lex glared at his father. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded refusing to let the topsy-turvy world affect the steel in his voice. 

"Nothing. You both have been sedated until my arrival." Lex's look of pure bewilderment prompted Lionel to once again go against his grain and explain himself. "You were a bit violent when you first woke up and discovered that she had been recaptured. Took out three men before they could subdue you from what I heard. They thought it best to keep you both sedated until I arrived to contain the situation."

Chloe's moan distracted Lex from his father's explanation. His fingers found their way into her hair and though she was finally stirring he felt no desire to stop. He prayed that it would help calm her as he felt her stiffen and her heart race.

Chloe opened her eyes. She fought the waves of dizziness that threatened to engulf her. Moments passed and no one said a word. She slowly moved away from Lex and slid carefully to the headboard for support. Now in a sitting position, her mind lost some of its fuzziness and she felt the nausea subside slightly. She was confident that she wouldn't lose her dignity as long as she remained perfectly still. 

She still didn't resist turning her head ever so slowly to meet Lex's concerned eyes. Chloe's mouth was dry and her tongue felt swollen, so speaking was out of the question. She settled for a small comforting smile. Lex, in return, smiled back with some of his tension easing away. 

Lionel watched the two with a mixture of growing irritation and something he refused to identify. "Do you two think you can desist in mooning over each other long enough to realize how foolish you both were?"

For the first time, Chloe realized they weren't alone. Worse she realized that they were back at the mansion. "I drowned and went to hell, didn't I?" Chloe muttered in disbelief at the thought of it all being for nothing. 

"No, you didn't," Lionel growled rising from the chair. He began pacing unsure of what to say next but when his words did form there was no stopping him. "I do not appreciate one bit, you trying to usurp my authority, Chloe. Let me remind you, I will be the one that has the pleasure of snuffing out your pathetic existence. You will not under any circumstances depart this Earth without it being MY intent. And I plan a means much more appropriate then drowning in a shark infested ocean."

Chloe took a deep breath trying to reign in the anger this man had a knack for unleashing. But when she caught a glimpse of Lex's wide eyes, she couldn't stop her response if she wanted to. "I'm sure you are taking great pleasure in scaring the hell out our your son."

Lionel scoffed, "You think he cares for you my dear? How delusional of you. He was the ringleader of this little escapade. He knew from the beginning there was a possibility you would die in the attempt. He didn't seem to care at all."

"I do to care about--" Lex argued. 

"Lex please, you are a Luthor. You have been instructed since birth to look at every possible consequence of every action. You must have considered that the guards would have tranquilized her. Do you honestly want me to believe it didn't cross your mind that she might, while unconscious, fall out of the boat and into the depths of the ocean?" The look on Lex's face showed Lionel that he hadn't considered that as one of the possible outcomes.

"Do you realize that she had sunk so deep into the water they needed under water search lights to find her, that it was just luck that they did? One of the men was nearly attacked by a shark while trying to rescue her. Her lungs were so filled with salt water that they had to perform mouth to mouth and CPR to keep her alive." 

Lex looked at his father slightly confused. If it were any other person than his father talking he would almost think he was concerned for Chloe's safety. 

Chloe didn't realize the change in Lex but she refused to stand by and let Lionel continue scolding his son for trying to free her. "How diligent of your goons to leave my death, I mean life in your hands."

"Diligent indeed. At least I will insure that you are conscious when you meet your end," Lionel snapped with promise. "You nearly cost the girl you were 'saving' her life, not to mention the man that was shot tonight."

Both Lex and Chloe turned to him with curious expressions. "We didn't shoot anyone. We didn't even have a gun," Lex offered. 

"I know," Lionel said with the coldest look in his eyes, leaving no doubt as to his meaning. 

Lex refused to flinch and Chloe quelshed a threatening gulp and blinked away tears. 

"Now as to the 'consequences' of your actions," Lionel started with menace. 

Lex edged over to Chloe watching his father's eyes dance with amusement. "You're not going to hurt her," Lex swore. 

"No, son, you've done enough of that for the both of us this time around. I doubt corporal punishment is the way to go this time." He turned his attentions to his wayward son. "You will shut the plant in Smallville down." Both the gasps of outrage were ignored. "And move from that hick town." He stroked his chin in contemplation. "That boy has been having too much of an influence on you. You're trying to become the hero he seems to believe he is. It ends now. I don't want that boy around you anymore."

"I can't just up and leave father. The plant is showing a profit, it wouldn't be rational," Lex explained.

"You will find a way. More importantly, that plant will be closed. Not sold but closed. I want those people out of work. I want every ounce of equipment in that building either sold off or melted down. I want that building abandoned and sold off. I never want you in that town again. Do I make myself clear?"

Lex was at a loss but he knew what would happen if he said no. He gave Chloe a sweeping defeated look. "Yes, Father," he responded between tight lips. 

"You can't do this," Chloe started. Lionel only arched a brow in response. "All those people, that town, my father, they need that plant." 

"They will just have to find a new plant in a new town."

"You can't just destroy lives because you're mad at us," Chloe countered. 

"I seemed to have had yours in the palm of my hand for quite a while now. Should I just save us all the bother and just get rid of you, once and for all?" 

"You can't be serious," Chloe shook her head slowly in disbelief. 

"Girl, do not confuse acceptance for compassion. I have grown accustom to your existence but your absence from my life would be of less consequence then the death of an employee." 

"Then for God's sake just do it. I'm more tired of this 'existence' then you could ever imagine. But I can't let this continue."

"And exactly how do you plan on stopping me over your dead body?" he asked matter-of-factly. "Not to mention you do still have some uses," he turned to face Lex again.

"I said I'd do it. You don't have to threaten her anymore. You've dealt your punishment, now--"

Lionel laughed, "You thought that was it? Oh, no. This gets better. You are not allowed to come near Chloe or even talk to her for two months."

"WHAT?" they both yelled. 

"Two months? You could have her killed and buried and I would still be doing your dirty work. No way. I need to know she's alive."

"You can just have two months of sleepless nights because there will be NO communicating in person or otherwise. Not a sound or word from anyone on her well being. Or I just eliminate her now." Lionel treated it like it was an actually option which just caused Lex's blood to boil. 

"One month," Lex negotiated.

"Two and I won't be talked down. This is non-negotiable," Lionel vowed. "But I give you my word as a Luthor, she will not be…" He paused for a moment grasping for the exact words he would be more then willing to abide by. "She will not suffer during the two months you are gone, unless she tries anything as foolish as she just did." 

Lex felt he was at the end of his rope but showed none of his fear as he turned to Chloe with all the confidence in the world. "Fine father."

"You don't believe him do you? You've already made a deal with the devil and are paying for it. You don't really think he will keep his word do you?" Chloe asked, uncertainty shining in her eyes. 

"That's the thing about making deals with devils. We always keep our words verbatim." At Chloe's blazing eyes, Lionel just smirked. "Now on to you, my dear. You're grounded."

"Grounded?" she stammered. "Grounded?" she screeched in a much higher tone of disbelief. "What exactly could you possibly be grounding me from? Those little field trips we have are payment for services rendered, which I am more then willing to give up. Thank you very much."

"Considering how difficult for you to be investigating without your computer or the Internet for the next two months, you won't be completing any services and therefor will miss out on those 'little field trips'. 

"Are you insane? I can't survive without a computer for two months." 

"Oh, not just the computer, but TV, and radio as well. That includes CD's and DVD's. I won't have to suffer through that Avril Lavigne, or Merlin Manson freak."

"MARILYN Manson is not a freak. He's an artist," Chloe defended.

Rolling his eyes, "Be that as it may, you will be on a flight in the morning for Emerald Isle. Where you will stay in the tower, not the castle, but the tower. You will eat, sleep and breathe in the tower. You will not leave its confines for any reason save fire. And if I discover that you started one just to get out, you will continue the rest of your punishment in the ash."

"You have got to be joking. What do you expect me to do for two months with out an outlet to the world? I'll go insane."

"You can spend the time considering the error of your ways and repenting for your disobedience."

"Who do you think you are? You are not my father--"

"Be glad of that. After the danger your life was in, I suspect you are both getting off pretty easily." After a quick glare at the both of them he left the room, yet before shutting the door, "This will be the last night you two will be spending together for two months. I wouldn't waste it if I were you. And in case you're wondering security has been increased so I wouldn't waste the night plotting your escape." 

With that the door was shut. Chloe stared at Lex through the moonlit room. "I'm glad you're OK," she whispered with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I'm like a Timex. But I was never worried for a moment about you though. Your too tough to let some shark eat you."

"Oh, really," she said with a twinkle.

"Not to mention when you're on a soap box there's no stopping you. So you have to have the most powerful lungs in the universe."

"Oh, really," she said slightly more forcefully. Then when he just shrugged she swung a pillow at his midsection. 

Both groaned with the action, the drugs had not entirely worn off. Lex collapsed on the bed stretched out. Chloe, whose heart was already aching with the thought of losing her only (dare she venture) friend for the next two months, didn't resist the urge to curl up next to him. With her head resting on his chest, she acknowledged quietly, "I'll miss you, Lex." 

Her words were whispered softly, but he heard them nonetheless. His heart melted and he wondered for a moment if Chloe noticed the change in rhythm at her confession. He took a deep breath and moved his hand from her shoulder to her hair. While he enjoyed the feel of the silkiness of her tresses he couldn't help but return the honest sentiment. "Not half as much as I'll miss you." 

Together they stayed in silence. Part of them waited for the sun to rise and for their torment of loneliness to begin, but the other part of them, memorized each facet of the other. Burning it into their minds to help them survive the time they would be apart and couldn't wait for the day to begin. For the sooner it began the sooner it would be over.

~*~

TBC 


	9. Guilty Heart

****

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

****

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. I'd be clever but I'm all tapped right now…

****

Distribution: Please tell a friend, then tell me…drop me an e-mail…then have at it…

****

A/N: I know I know, it's been so long, and I can hear what you're thinking…where's the love. Well with the holiday's finally drawing to a close and the demands of psycho relatives finally at a dull roar instead of the banshee scream it once was, I am finally allowed to let my creative juices flow so get a bucket and away we go…. Now there is a flash back part in here that should be from Clark's pov but hey, I'm the author right? So forgive me that it kind of ends up more from Chlo's perspective. Feel free to R/R… Thanx to my Beta Sarah...Luvin' U!!!

****

Chapter 9 

March 2004 

Clark ignored the leaves as they danced around him. He ignored the music the wind played as it coursed through the trees. He never saw how the sky swirled in heavy shades of gray in perfect accompaniment with the wind. Clark didn't even acknowledge the unseasonable bite in the wind, much to cold for a day of late March. The nip in the air was so bitter that a normal man would have shivered. 

However, he wasn't a normal man was he? He never noticed the cold. Flames couldn't hurt him. He had superior strength, superior speed. He could jump higher and see farther. Yet he found it all worthless if he couldn't protect his loved ones, his family, and his friends. First Ryan then Chloe. 

His fingers ran over the cold marble of the tombstone. He traced the inscription for what must have been the millionth time since it was placed there. The marker was the lasting reminder of one who loved so much and touched so many. Even with his eyes closed, his mind whispered the words that were permanently scribed across his heart the same as they were on the stone. 'In loving memory of Chloe Sullivan, Beloved daughter and cherished friend, ever the intrepid report and truth seeker, June 12, 1987 - April 23, 2003.' 

He fought against the fresh tears he swore should have been all dried up. Guilt consumed him. With Ryan, despite his feeling of helplessness, he still was there for the boy. Trying everything he could to save the child. At least for him, he tried. 

However, with Chloe, the thought caused Clark to sob out the pain in his heart. His guilt rose like bile, choking him. He couldn't stop his wondering mind from bringing the image of her angelic face to his mind. He couldn't stop the memories that flooded him. The disappointment, the hurt on her face, the last time they were together, and the last moment he saw her. 

~*~

Clark lounged in his Fortress of Solitude. His focus was at the house not far away. He, with a combination of his X-ray vision and his super powered sight, watched Lana study. Her hair was down and draped across her shoulders. He memorized her movement as she nibbled on her pen in frustration. With his super hearing he knew she was working on her history essay involving the Queen of Scots. He couldn't help but smile as she recited, for the third time her words, trying to perfect, perfection. 

"Clark, did you even hear me?" 

Chloe's angry voice intruded on his thoughts. He was so engrossed in what he was watching that even with his enhanced abilities he never even heard her approach. He swung around startled and blushing slightly. "Chloe, uh, I didn't, uh, hear you, uh," he stammering brought a smile to Chloe's face, "What's this about help?" 

Chloe took a brief look out the window and when her eyes met his they were sparkling with a mischievous light that made Clark feel like a boy with his hand in the cookie jar. "Lana watching again?" she asked knowing the answer. 

Instead of answering he tried to change the subject, "You mentioned help."

"Subtle, Clark, but I'll allow this change of direction." She plopped on the couch near him and got straight to the point. "I have an informant ready to talk but I have to get to Metropolis." 

Clark rolled his eyes and sighed, "Not this again. Chloe, I thought you let this go. There is no way Lex's father is involved in some terrorist activity. Don't you think my mother would have noticed something like that?" 

"Clark," she hissed in frustration. She really didn't have time to go over 'again' the information she uncovered about Red Claw and documentation she discovered about the new biological weapon. Every instinct in her told her there was a story here and more importantly if she could prove this she could be saving lives. Of course who was she to deny that it would also be Pulitzer material?_ (Should be question mark) _"I know how you feel about Lex, but this isn't about him. It's about his father. He is doing something; not only illegal, but also these are terrorists Clark. They kill people and Mr. Luthor could be providing the means for thousands of people's deaths." 

"Lex said he'd look into it and get the proper author-"

"I know what Lex told you, but this is his father. You can't expect him to betray his own father. He's his only living relative. Don't you think you're asking a bit much of him?" Chloe knew it was a nasty tactic but it was ridiculous to believe that Lex would turn on his own father.

"He has before, with the plant, when Mr. Luthor fired my mother, even our friendship with him is against his father's wishes."

"There is a big, huge, Grand Canyon difference between being friends with someone you're parents don't approve of and getting the only parent you have twenty to life in a federal penitentiary." She was tired of the same old argument. "The point is, I have to get to Metropolis tonight. He's going to talk about the project he was working on for LuthorCorp."

"You believe some man is going to risk his life for a sixteen year old girl?"

"I'm a reporter, Clark," Chloe stated with pride and a little hurt. 

"You are a reporter for a 'high school paper'. Like some guy is going to reveal top secret information to some ordinary girl." 

"I may be a lot of things but I'm anything but ordinary." Out of hurt she turned and started for the ladder. "I came to you because I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend-"

"Not if you think so little of my dream. Even Lex has more respect for me then that. I knew I should have asked Pete. I would ask Pete only he and Linda weren't busy tonight." 

"Pete knows about this?" Clark asked in shock.

"No," Chloe grumbled. Somehow, animosity aside, Lex had been able to convince Pete that Chloe shouldn't be on this story. She was beginning to feel as if the world was turning against her and it was all Lex's fault. "Pete doesn't know about the trip to Metropolis." Seeing a break in his protective armor, "Listen are you coming or not because I will go alone."

"Go where," asked the melodic voice of Lana Lang. 

"Lana," Clark said all thoughts of the world beginning to slip away. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I thought, I mean, I didn't know you were here," addressing Chloe. 

"I don't know how you could have missed it. My car's right out front," Chloe muttered. Lana gave her a look that reminded her of a deer caught in headlights mixed with guilt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap," Chloe admitted, "It's just that 'certain people' are stone walling me."

"I just wanted Clark to look over my Essay, but it can wait." Lana turned to leave. 

"Lana wait, I'd love to look it over," Clark said while rushing to Lana's side. 

Chloe's eyes grew wide at the blatant reminder of her importance to him when Lana was present. "Yeah, I was just leaving. I have an appointment to keep." Chloe raced for the ladder hoping to escape before her pain could show. 

Clark felt immediate shame over his action and caught up to Chloe before she reached the barn door. "Chloe, I'm sorry. Don't leave like this."

"What? Don't go away mad, just go away. Thanks for the concern but I do have more important things to do."

"Chloe, it's not like that and you --"

"You're right Clark, this has absolutely nothing to do with my being a reporter on a story you think is to dangerous, or even that it could possibly destroy Mr. Luthor's life and by extension Lex's. 

This is about you and you're obsession for the great Lana Lang. Nothing in this world are as important as that girl and for once in my life not only am I not going to give a damn but I'm going to give you a piece of advise. Something that I've learned, loving someone and being with someone are two different things. You care about her but it doesn't mean a damn thing if you don't do anything about it,so what if she doesn't love you in return at least you tried. You put your heart on the line and take the risk and I'll tell you something from personal experience, there is a very good chance that your heart will be ripped out and left bleeding on some dance floor. At least it would have been a shot; at least you tried. Then after the dust settles, you are finally able to move on to what's important. 

Life goes on Clark, whether the woman or man of your dreams loves you in return or not. This obsession you have and nothing being more important then the ideal of the girl. It's not fair. It's not real. She's a real girl up there and deserves a little bit more respect then some swimsuit edition put up in some guy's room. You may talk to her but until you really talk to her and listen to her in return, well, you're just no better. I hope this is the last night this little obsession of yours takes precedence over life itself. Because there is a big wide world out there and until you get over this 'thing' you'll never be able to appreciate it." With that she stormed from the barn and hopped into her car. That last thing Clark saw was her taillight fading faintly into the distance. 

~*~

Clark was lost in the moment. The images flashing through his mind. Sure he blamed himself for Chloe's death for a while, but his friends and Lana got him through that. He was finally able to move on with his life without the guilt. He moved on with Lana. 

That's when dreams, well nightmares really, started. He relived over and over again Chloe's first interview at the Luthor mansion. The first time he couldn't save her. His guilt returned in full force. He started distancing himself from Lana hoping it would lessen is night terrors. But during recently they've only gotten worse. 

He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of an engine in the distance. He could distinguish Lex's voice even from the great distance from where he was to the road outside the cemetery. It took Lex a little while before he was by Clark's side.

"I miss her too," Lex whispered honestly. However, the time Lex had been apart from Chloe was insulting less then what Clark was facing. "Did you come to tell her the good news?" Clark gave him a questioning look. "My friend the modest one. You're internship with the Planet. I know Chloe's proud of you." 'At least she will be when I tell her,' he added silently. 

"She should have been the one accepting it, not me. I'm not half the reporter she was." 

"Don't sell yourself short. You shouldn't compare yourself to her. I know she would honestly believed you deserved this in your own right."

"It's all my fault Lex, Chloe's death, the car accident. Everything. If I went with her, I could have saved her, I would have." 

"Is that why you've been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Clark, you've been trying to save the world single-handedly ever since I met you. Me, Chloe, Lana, Pete, your parents, even my father, which though good of you, might not have been the best of ideas," Lex joked, but Clark didn't look to even be listening. "I've heard the stories, I been there too. You've been risking your life constantly, crashed school buses, and the Talon fire, even the accident at the school. While I respect you're desire to save the world; I can't help but feel that doing it out of guilt for Chloe. That's just wrong in some way." 

"How can helping people be wrong?"

"It's not wrong in and of itself. Yet, you should be helping people because it's the right thing to do, not because you're trying to elevate some wrong you believed you did. My father gives money to charity all the time but it's not out of the kindness of his heart. It's for tax deductions. Does that mean those charities are any less grateful? No. Does it take away all the bad things he's done? No." 

"You don't understand, I, she, the last time I saw her, we fought. About you, that damn story, but mostly about Lana. How my 'obsession' for her was more important then my friends and she was right. I should have been with her that night. She should be alive right now not--" he couldn't say it, still after all this time. 

Lex felt his pain and gave his friend a comforting hug. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. It's my father who's Satan. I tried to block off all avenues of her investigation, so she had no choice but to dig deeper. That's what really sent her to Metropolis and that's why the accident occurred. If I would have helped her, instead of throwing obstacles in her way she never would have," he stopped himself from revealing too much of the truth. 

"No, Lex, that's not true. Chloe is, was much too stubborn for that. She would have-"

"See, if I'm not supposed to feel guilt over Chloe's death then neither can you. She wouldn't want you living in the dark of it Clark. She was too alive for that," Lex choked on the 'was' but didn't let it stop him. "This fight you had about Lana. Is that why you stopped talking to her? She told me how distant you've been."

"I can't look at her anymore without it reminding me…"

"Clark," Lex said with a shake of his head, "I may not of known Chloe as well as you but I do know that she would have wanted, does want you to be happy. Moreover, we all know that Lana would make you happy. Chloe would never have wanted you to throw you're life away for hers. She would have wanted you to live for her. To give her the gift of knowing that she inspires the good in you not the guilt. To know that when you think of her you smile and not cry, that you love life because of her not resent it. You meant the world to her Clark, if she knew how much pain she caused you it would destroy her." 

Clark turned a sad eye to the marker of the girl he'd done nothing but miss since her passing. "I came here because I missed her. I feel close to her here."

"I feel close to her too, but not because I'm here. It's because I'm with you."

~*~

After few more moment of silence between the two friends they made their way to Lex's limo. "Clark, there is another reason I came to town. Something I have to tell you." 

"What is it?"

"The government is responding to a claim that the meteor that hit here might have an effect on the plant's products that hasn't been detectable before. They have filed for a temporary shut down of the plant." 

"Can they do that? We'll fight it right?"

It always amazed Lex how every Smallville problem was everyone's problem. It must be that small town family feel. "There won't be a fight. The board members have decided the profit loss margin isn't worth the fight, since other ventures have been more profitable. They, we," he emphasized with shame, "We have decided to close the plant and divert the capital to other areas."

"You don't have to close it, could you possibly sell it."

"The government is making that impossible until after a thorough investigation. That could take nine months to a year, and only then could we sell. It's been decided to shut the plant down and sell off everything."

"Lex, I know you, you could stop this. You have sway with the board, you could--"

"Listen to me Clark, this is going to be difficult for you to hear, but I agree with the decision. I'm not like Bruce Wayne; I can't go around pumping money into charities. This is a business decision, not a personal one, and it's not in the best interest of my stockholders to do anything different. I'm sorry."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't his friend. The guy he met three years ago. This wasn't the man who stood by him and fought his father to keep the plant open. "You've changed Lex. You didn't used to be the bottom line type of guy. You used to care about those employees, their families. What are they supposed to do now?" 

"Those who want to relocate, will be given the option but--"

"You want to destroy the lives they built and the only home some of these people know. There has to be another way Lex," Clark insisted. 

"Like I said, I'm not Wayne, I can't, I won't make a decision like this based on anything other then what's best for the company."

"You mean, what's best for you." Clark accused..

"I'm sorry you feel that way Clark." With a sigh Lex got into his stretch limo and waved the driver on. As the car speed off in the distance Clark's mind raced with the information. There had to be a way, there just had to be. Then his mind clicked and with a quick glance to make sure he wasn't being watched, he sped off with super human speed home. He could only hope that his plan would work and that his only hope was willing to help. 

~*~

TBC 


	10. Party Games

****

Title: Princess of the Tower. 

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: Chloe learns too much and the lengths Lex would go to protect her from his father. 

****

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. I'd be clever but I'm all tapped right now…

****

Distribution: Please tell a friend, then tell me…drop me an e-mail…then have at it…

****

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my muse up and quit on me. Sure I'm happy for her, she was one of the final candidates on Zues' Bachelor, Who Wants To Marry a Demi-God show, but then she withdrew from the contest and eloped with Merce some cameraman for the show. Well I hear they're happy in Jamica now sunning on the beach. Well her happiness aside I went on the hunt for a new muse. After thousands of applications and hundreds of interviews, I finally found Portia. Well she a Sag like me so we're sure to either fight a lot or get a long great, who knows really. She likes chocolate and Taming of the Shrew and very into the whole Moonlighting romance concept. For those of you that are to young to remember that is a TV show that first got me into the sparky dating thing. She is happy to be of service and can't wait to get the ball rolling. This is her first dry run with inspiration so be kind…but not too kind both of us can take it. LOL

So on with the show. 

****oh one more note. I did change a couple of things in the last chapter that I thought were inconstant so if anyone needs to re-read it be my guest…****

****

Chapter 10

April 2004

Bruce Wayne felt like an outsider, like he was outside looking in. The people milled around him. They smiled greetings and thanks that were sincerely meant, but he felt adrift in the crowd. He felt caught between two worlds. Slightly younger then Lex he felt much younger then the people that had gathered in the Kent home for the celebration. Yet unlike Lex, he didn't feel at complete comfort with the teens that partied not more then ten feet away in the barn. Despite the warmth, despite the welcome, despite the purest intent of both the Kents and Clark and Lana, Bruce felt a deep desire to escape. He walked out the door and just picked an aimless direction. 

His mind wandered helplessly over the events of the last month and a half. Clark had called him out of the blue and asking for his help with the plant. Bruce was immediately intrigued at Clark's request. Of course, he wanted to help. He was nothing, if not his father's son and his father would never have let such an atrocity happen to a small town. He would have just sent lawyers to handle the deal, but the 'quaint little town' as Lionel once coined it, held a special place in his heart. Not to mention the fact that Lex Luthor was involved and that involvement alone required a personal touch. 

Once he got to Smallville, the intrigue continued. First, the politician involved with railroading Lex, was one of the same politicians that had been in the LuthorCorp back pocket since he started running for office. That in itself might have been explained away, if Lex and Lionel were at each other's throats has they had been last year. But as far as anyone knew, they were getting along famously. Not to mention Lex was proving to be his father's son as well. 

Stopping the plant from being closed was interesting to say the least. Dummy companies had to be set up to buy every scrap of metal when Lex refused the out right bid from Wayne Enterprises. Lex, for some odd reason, was willing to accept lower bids as long as they broke the company down and couldn't be traced back to Wayne Enterprises. It was like Lex was deliberately turning down the highest bids for anything and making every sale at a loss. Lex had an excellent business mind so his actions could have been called insane. But when all was said and done, Plant #3 was saved hence the celebration. 

"Not enjoying the party," came a voice from the dark. 

Bruce was so lost in thought that he was surprised to find himself facing a silver Ferrari and the unexpectedly smug face of Lex Luthor. Bruce took in the surroundings immediately cursing himself for his lack of attention. Two forms of music could still be heard floating on the air from the distance but the house and the barn were a great distance away. 

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Always straight to the point. I've always liked that about you."

"Always avoiding the question. I've always hated that about you."

"Touché, but unintentional I assure you." Lex said with a genuine smile, "I thought there was a party going on. I heard all of Smallville was invited."

"All but one, I'm sure," Bruce responded trying to analyze the adversary. "So again, why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to Lana." Lex offered. When Bruce eyed him suspiciously, Lex continued with a chuckle. "It's about the Talon. We own it together, but now that I won't be residing in Smallville anymore I figured I should get out of my partnership with her."

"You can't seriously be thinking of closing the Talon down like you did the plant?" Bruce couldn't believe that Lex was once again trying to take away people's livelihood. Well he could, just not so quickly after the loss of the plant.

"Have no fear, Wayne. I have a feeling if I did you would just bail her out with some dummy company."

Bruce didn't flinch at the obvious jab at the plan they had all came up with to keep the plant running. "I'd ask you what the Hell's going on here and why you're acting like a moron about the whole thing but I don't think you'd answer." Lex just smiled confirming Bruce's assumption. "So, I'll just focus on Ms. Lang and the Talon. What exactly are you planning now?"

"What are you doing her Lex?" Clark asked out of the blue, interrupting the two. Neither of the two-billionaire playboys saw him coming or even had the slightest clue where he came from in this open area of road about a mile from the rest of the crowds.

"I was just asking Lex here, why he wants to talk to Lana about her partnership with him and the Talon."

"You're not going to try to close her down too, are you?" Clark asked assuming the same as Bruce.

"With two such brave knights guarding her flanks, perish the thought." Both Bruce and Clark watched in silence, as Lex seemed to ponder over a thought. "Do you have a dollar, Clark?"

Every the white knight, Clark didn't even question why a man who could buy a country out right would need money and just dove in his pocket to retrieve the currency. When Lex had the dollar in his hand he pulled out some folded papers. "Here you go Clark," he said handing it to the young man and then turned to get in his car. 

Bruce uncharacteristically snatched the papers from Clark's hand and scanned them quickly. "There documents giving you Lex's portion of the Talon for the agreed price of a dollar. Lana apparently signed it last year some time. In fact if I'm reading this right, it says that the only person Lex can sell it to is you and only for a dollar no matter the market price of the coffee shop."

"How did Lana talk Lex into a clause like that," Clark asked bewildered. 

Bruce was the one who replied. "I don't think it was Ms. Lang's idea."

Lex said nothing as the two men stared in awe at the parchment. "Good evening gentlemen and enjoy the festivities." 

~*~

TBC

~*~

I know it was a quicky but that was the end of the thought and I didn't want to get into something entirely different without going into another chapter.


End file.
